L'Ange Damné
by Hagarenn
Summary: Des tueurs bien décidés à se débarrasser du FullMetal se sont infiltrés au sein de l'armée... Un tueur à gage implacable... Ed va devoir trouver le fin mot de l'histoire et qui tire les ficelles s'il veut sauver sa peau...Et celle de Winry! Ed/Win
1. Chapter 1

_Et voilà, les gens, la 4ème fic made in Hagaren...Et Herr Maggog! C'est en effet une œuvre commune que je vous présente ici, avec une histoire dedans (on a essayé) de l'intrigue aussi (tant qu'à faire) et que même du lemon dans la foulée, sinon le rating ne serait pas aussi élevé.. ^^_

_Comme d'hab, le disclaimer nous apprends que c'est la fabuleuse Hiromu Arakawa qui a inventé les personnages de cette fic.. Sauf ceux qui vous sont inconnus, ceux là sortent de nos deux cerveaux malades :p_

_Allez, je laisse le premier paragraphe à mon comparse de plume, le second est de moi.. .Ne me demandez pas d'indiquer à chaque fois qui à fait quoi, car plus loin nos écrits se sont mélangés, alors... quand je vous disait que c'est une oeuvre commune! _

_Merci mon Bien Cher Ami.._

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

* * *

**L'ANGE DAMNÉ**

_Chapitre 1 :_

Il faisait beau ce jour-là, de gros nuages blancs passaient paresseusement dans le ciel bleu, masquant de temps à autres le soleil qui inondait Centrale City de ses rayons de fin d'été. Dans le Q.G. de l'armée, à l'intérieur d'une vaste pièce comprenant plusieurs bureaux, trois militaires s'occupaient.

Le premier, un homme grand et sérieux, nettoyait consciencieusement son arme de service dont les pièces étaient soigneusement alignées devant lui. Le second, un petit à grosses lunettes, remplissait des paperasses ; tandis que le dernier regardait à travers les persiennes en caressant son menton râpeux d'un air absent.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, seulement rompu par le tic-tac de la pendule et les claquements métalliques du pistolet automatique, que son propriétaire était maintenant en train de remonter avec précision et rapidité.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à une jeune femme blonde, portant chignon et galons de lieutenant, qui déclara d'une voix calme et posée :

- Fuery ? Breda ? Le général Mustang veut vous voir dans son bureau tout de suite.

Aussitôt, le petit se leva, posa son crayon et se dirigea vers son supérieur, alors que Breda se redressa et demanda d'un air étonné :

- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait ?

- Ca, je n'en ai aucune idée, Breda. Mais il a bien précisé tout de suite.

- Bon, bon…

Il se leva et lança à son collègue toujours assis :

- Tu nous attends au bistrot, Farman ?

- OK, répondit celui-ci en glissant le chargeur dans son arme avec un bruit métallique.

Les deux militaires suivirent alors le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du général de brigade Roy Mustang.

En entendant toquer à la porte, le général lança à l'importun d'attendre une minute, puis il continua sa conversation téléphonique en abrégeant le plus possible.

- Oui, oui… Bien sûr… Je comprends mon général. Je ferais mon possible… Oui… Merci. Au revoir, Furher King Bradley.

Après avoir raccroché, il lâcha d'une voix légèrement lasse :

- Entrez.

Les trois militaires obéirent.

- Ah c'est vous… Bien, asseyez-vous. Riza, vous voulez bien nous laisser s'il vous plaît ? Merci.

Après que les deux soldats se soient assis en face du bureau et que le lieutenant ai quitté la pièce, Mustang les regarda l'un après l'autre. Devant leurs visages légèrement inquiets, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- …

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous sermonner ou vous sanctionner. En fait, je voudrais vous charger d'une mission… confidentielle.

Les deux soldats se regardèrent, puis fixèrent à nouveau leurs regards sur leur supérieur, avides d'en savoir plus.

- Voilà le topo : Edward Elric a accompli, comme vous le savez, de nombreuses missions pour l'armée, et il s'est constitué comme cela beaucoup d'amis et de relations. Mais aussi des ennemis par la même occasion. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'une personne représente un danger réel pour le Fullmetal Alchemist. Je vais donc vous demander de le suivre, et de garder un œil sur lui. Bon, vous avez le feu vert pour intervenir en cas de danger imminent, mais c'est surtout pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Fuery et Breda acquiescèrent sans mot dire. Mustang continua :

- Je veux un rapport détaillé toutes les semaines, et plus si bien sûr la situation l'exige. Des questions ?

- Vous croyez qu'il va bien le prendre ? Parce que si c'est pour qu'il nous fasse la gueule tout le temps… commença Breda.

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis. D'autres questions ?

- Euh… continua Fuery. Pourrions-nous en savoir un peu plus sur ce fameux ennemi ?

Mustang regarda sa montre.

- Je n'ai pas le temps. Vous demanderez des précisions à Ed. Et, bien entendu, les archives vous sont ouvertes.

- Merci…

- C'est tout ?

- Pourquoi nous ? s'enquit soudain Breda. Enfin je veux dire…

- Il fallait que ce soit des gars de mon service, comme ça Ed aura une plus grande confiance en vous. Ce ne pouvait pas être Havoc, qui m'aide dans l'organisation de l'opération, et… je ne peux pas me débarrasser de mon fidèle cerbère.

Il jeta, souriant, un regard rapide sur Riza, qui caressait son chien, par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Quand à Farman, il fait trop… militaire. Vous, vous paraissez moins suspects et… moins dangereux, termina-t-il en souriant.

Breda fronça les sourcils d'un air offensé tandis que Fuery redressait ses lunettes en regardant timidement le bout de ses bottes.

Mustang laissa échapper un léger soupir.

- Allez, rompez.

Les deux militaires se relevèrent et sortirent du bureau. Le général de brigade resta un moment silencieux, seul dans son bureau, et lâcha pour lui-même :

- Voilà une chose de faite.

Puis il se plongea dans la lecture d'un rapport.

*****************************

Tenshi regardait la ville, là, en dessous de lui. Perché sur le faîte d'une cheminée, il testait son équilibre en y étant accroupi, en appui sur un seul pied, penché en avant. Ramassé comme un plongeur qui est sur le point de s'élancer dans l'eau, il observait néanmoins avec attention le mouvement ondulant de la foule, plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas.

Le crépuscule approchait, et une myriade de couleurs venait nimber le ciel. Fasciné devant le spectacle, il s'autorisa quelques instants de rêveries, puis reporta son attention sur les personnes qui passaient sous ses yeux sans être conscients de sa présence ; puis, baillant brusquement, il poursuivit son geste en s'étirant longuement ; ce faisant, ses ailes se déployèrent de toutes leurs envergures, et quelques plumes immaculées s'en détachèrent pour venir voleter devant ses yeux.

Le jeune homme sauta souplement de son promontoire pour se redresser de toute sa taille, et embrasser d'un seul coup d'œil la disposition des immeubles autour de lui.

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre du bâtiment d'en face, afin de pouvoir observer sa cible. Pas très grand, visiblement nerveux, le jeune homme blond se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre un meuble, discutant avec une personne qu'il ne pouvait voir d'où il se trouvait, mais qui se tenait à sa gauche.

Tenshi se concentra une fraction de seconde, puis son corps passa d'immatériel à une enveloppe faite de chair et de sang. Il sentit immédiatement la morsure de l'air froid lui entaillait la peau, et son équilibre s'en trouvait également modifié en l'absence de ses ailes fixées à son dos. Le jeune homme soupira ; si seulement il pouvait mener à bien ses contrats sous sa forme ectoplasmique, cela faciliterait grandement le bon déroulement de ses missions. Mais bon, devenir un homme pendant quelques temps ne lui était pas si difficile à faire. D'autant que son physique était visiblement plus qu'avantageux, vu les attentions féminines qui affluaient dès qu'il devenait humain.

Le plus dur pour lui étant d'avoir à expier sa faute une fois qu'il avait liquidé sa cible en demeurant dans cette état suffisamment longtemps avant de pouvoir de nouveau se servir de ses ailes…

Il se pencha vers la petite mallette posée à ses pieds, et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Il en sortit le Beretta qui se trouvait couché dedans, dormant dans un écrin de velours fait sur mesure. Puis se fût le tour d'un silencieux de belle dimension, et le fixa à la suite de l'arme, en faisant tourner lentement ses doigts. Tandis qu'il manipulait finalement les chargeurs, il sourit un instant devant le spectacle qu'il pouvait donner si les humains étaient capables de le voir ; un ange armé, tueur à gages, voilà qui serait savoureux à montrer, histoire d'épier leurs réactions… Mais bon : il n'allait pas tenter le diable et risquer de se faire découvrir ; de plus, ses employeurs le choisissait pour cette raison particulière, et son dernier en date de dérogeait pas à cette règle. Tant mieux pour lui s'il accumulait les contrats.

Il se mit en position, et chassa les pensées parasites qui venaient gêner sa concentration. C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Et il en eu le souffle coupé.

Il se redressa, déstabilisé par l'apparition de la belle jeune femme qui se tenait juste en face de sa cible en lui dissimulant celle ci, et laissa son âme se remplir de la félicité que lui procurait cette vision; puis, avant même qu'il puisse se ressaisir et appuyer sur la détente, deux types en uniformes bleu marine entrèrent dans la pièce, et l'un d'entre eux, petit et portant lunettes, vint gâcher ses chances de finir sa mission et de se coucher tôt en tirant le rideau d'un geste sec, lui cachant définitivement la vue dans la pièce.

Tenshi soupira et se releva. Il passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux, de ce mouvement qui plaisait tant aux femmes, et regarda une dernière fois en direction de la fenêtre, qui ne laissait passer désormais que des ombres mouvantes. Il comprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir mener à bien sa mission aussi aisément qu'il l'escomptait, et il allait devoir appeler son employeur et lui faire part de l'échec de sa mission, ce qui le contraria.

Puis ses pensées retournèrent vers la jeune femme blonde entr'aperçue un instant, juste devant sa cible.

Et ses pensées prirent un chemin qui n'avait rien d'angélique.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 :_

Dans la pièce à présent plongée dans la pénombre, les deux militaires se tournèrent vers le jeune alchimiste, qui, assis en débardeur sur une chaise, se faisait huiler son automail par Winry.

- C'est Mustang qui vous envoie, c'est ça ? Commença-t-il sans autre cérémonie.

- Euh, oui… répondit Fuery. Il a insisté pour qu'on veille sur votre sécurité…

- Oui, il paraît que vous vous êtes fait un paquet de copains qui ne rêvent que de vous étriper au détour d'une ruelle sombre… Renchérit son collègue.

« Me protéger, tu parles ! Me surveiller, oui ! Il sait parfaitement que je peux me défendre tout seul, celui-là ! » se dit pour lui-même Edward avec un petit sourire narquois.

Le silence plana quelques instants dans la pièce, puis Breda reprit :

- Alors, c'est qui, ce fameux ennemi ?

Ed le regarda quelques secondes, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne… C'est même difficile de croire qu'il existe…

Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte.

- Entrez ! Lâcha Breda.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un militaire de taille moyenne, brun aux yeux verts, portant barbe en médaillon et cheveux en brosse. Il portait un volumineux carton à chaussures.

- Caporal David Gray, du Département des Archives. On m'a demandé de vous apporter ces dossiers…

Fuery s'empara du carton et remercia le soldat qui salua.

- Si jamais vous avez besoin d'autres renseignements, n'hésitez pas, Sergent-Chef.

Une fois le Caporal parti, Fuery déposa le carton sur la table et souleva le couvercle.

- Voyons voir ça…

- Hugo Richardson, interné il y a dix ans pour psychopathie aiguë et crises de psychoses. Il s'est échappé il y a six ans et on ne l'a jamais revu depuis. Et d'ailleurs plus rien… Pourtant on l'a surnommé « Le Questionneur », rapport à la torture. C'est un sadique ce type, il a été condamné à perpétuité pour homicides avec actes de barbarie sur une trentaine de personnes, tous sexes confondus. Et le pire, c'est que c'est un ancien de la maison…

Hein ? un ancien militaire ?

Ouaip, FullMetal boss. Mais la guerre d'Ishbal lui a fait pété les plombs, et il s'est retrouvé interné à l'hôpital psychiatrique…

C'est horrible… murmura Winry

Ed lui sourit.

- Tu sais, tu peux partir maintenant… Il suffit que tu m'attendes dans le hall…

- En plus, c'est pas pour vous chasser, ma petite demoiselle, mais on entre dans le secret d'état, là… Ajouta Breda.

- Bon d'accord, termina Winry en remballant ses outils, visiblement pressée de s'en aller. A tout à l'heure Ed !

- A tout de suite !

La porte se referma sur la jeune fille.

Fuery reprit sa lecture :

- Certains témoins affirment l'avoir vu à Lior, puis à Centrale il y a trois ans… Et depuis, plus rien. Voici sa photo la plus récente, qui date de son internement.

Ed prit la photo en noir et blanc qui montrait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux ras, enveloppé d'une camisole de force, aux pieds enchaînés, ceinturé sur un chariot en position verticale. Sur son visage se lisaient à la fois la rage, la peur et la jubilation. Ed frissonna et reposa la photo.

- Il a l'air cool, comme bonhomme….

- D'autant plus s'il vous colle aux basques, FullMetal boss… Et même si le Général vous fait confiance pour vous débrouiller, il a pensé cette fois ci qu'un peu de compagnie serait pas de trop…

- Ouais ! Surtout la vôtre, pas vrai les gars ?

Tandis que les soldats ouvraient la bouche pour protester en cœur, Winry, toujours dans le couloir, avait entrepris de donner un coup de vis à une plaque sur une porte qu'elle trouvait un peu branlante.

- Si seulement Ed n'était pas tenu au secret d'état, je serai pas obligée de faire n'importe quoi pour tuer le temps…. Ronchonna la jeune fille in petto.

Les bras encombrés par ses outils et la plaque qu'elle venait de retirer, elle se décida à prendre la lame de son tournevis entre les dents, à défaut de posséder un troisième bras qui l'aurait bien aidé dans cette situation précise.

- Faudrait peut être que je remédie à ça un jour…

Tout à ses élucubrations, elle s'interrompit brusquement, les bras en l'air.

Même si elle était seule dans le couloir, elle sentait parfaitement une présence près d'elle. Une présence insidieuse, sournoise, qui fit accélérer son souffle et ruisseler d'une sueur froide sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle se retourna et regarda vers sa gauche ; rien. Elle recommença vers la droite ; toujours rien : le couloir était parfaitement vide, et elle était seule. Mais alors, d'où venait cette sensation ?

Les sens aux aguets, elle se ramassa légèrement sur elle-même, prête à fuir en cas de danger ; car elle en était sûre, cette présence n'avait rien de bénéfique, et le danger était là, éthéré, impalpable, latent.

Elle tenta de se sermonner et de continuer à visser cette fichue plaque, mais les protestations envers elle-même qui lui venaient sur les lèvres moururent avant même d'avoir été formulées. La présence était là, elle pouvait la sentir près d'elle, contre elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir des mains l'effleurer, suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

Se mordant les lèvres afin de ne pas crier et surtout de ne pas céder à la panique, elle eut un réflexe de bête traquée : elle se redressa de toute se taille et articula nettement, malgré ses dents serrées :

- Dégage !

Elle prit l'attitude la plus menaçante qu'elle pouvait, et son ton se durcit encore lorsqu'elle répéta :

-J'ai dit : dégage ! Fout moi la paix !

Sans penser à l'absurdité de sa situation elle cria, et s'adressa au vide une troisième fois :

- Casse-toi !

La présence s'éloigna enfin, elle le sentit immédiatement. Une main sur le cœur afin d'en calmer les battements désordonnés, Winry respira à fond au moment même ou la porte de la chambre d'Edward s'ouvrit ; celui-ci passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, et regarda son amie :

- Win ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu m'as appelé ?

Instantanément rassurée, Winry effaça de son esprit la peur qu'elle avait pu ressentir et refoula dans les méandres de sa mémoire cette désagréable expérience ; tout en souriant à l'alchimiste, elle se dirigea vers lui :

Non ! c'est rien ! La vis de cette plaque m'est tombée des mains ou moment où j'allais la remettre…

Elle entra à demi dans la chambre, sourit aux militaires et attrapa Ed par le bras, et l'entraîna vers la sortie :

-Allez, viens ! Je meurs de faim !

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du couloir, pendue au bras de son ami et étourdissant celui-ci de son bavardage incessant, deux yeux perçants la suivait dans son déplacement ; des yeux qui la scrutaient, s'emplissaient de son image, analysant chacun de ses gestes, s'imprégnant au plus profond de son être et d'un mouvement de mèche de cheveux blond, de l'éclat d'un rire, du velouté de la peau d'un bras.

Tenshi se matérialisa dans le couloir désormais vide, et serra les poings.

L'effleurer lorsqu'elle travaillait lui avait apporté beaucoup de satisfaction, certes, mais ces attouchements inachevés le laissaient sur sa faim.

Oui, pour pouvoir posséder ce corps si parfait et boire sur ses lèvres l'essence même de son âme, il serait prêt à tout. Et il lui fallait commencer le plus tôt possible, en remplissant la part de son contrat, en éliminant ce nabot à tresse blonde ; oui, plus vite il le tuerait, plus vite elle serait à lui.

Tout à lui.

Pendant ce temps, Edward raccompagnait son amie devant la porte de sa chambre, puis, mû par une impulsion soudaine, lui caressa doucement la joue, et pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser légèrement :

-Bonsoir Win… Dors bien.

Et la jeune femme pétrifiée et rougissante, demeura de longues secondes adossée à la porte, à savourer ce contact si ardemment désiré, depuis si longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello les gens!_

_ Et hop, une petite dose hebdomadaire, avec une perche finale (non, je ne cèderai pas à la mode des anglicismes et ne parlerai donc pas de cliffhanger, non mais^^)_ _histoire de bien vous rappeler que le rating de cette fic est élevé...Mais bon_, _ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, aussi...Que? J'arrête ? Vous avez un chapitre à lire? Ah, pardon, c'est vrai, vui... _

_Et que même que vous allez m'en parler, après votre lecture, d'ailleurs! =D_

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapitre 3 :_

Malgré l'heure matinale, le soleil brillait, et promettait de faire encore plus grimper la température pendant la journée. Apparemment insensible, Tenshi sortit de l'immeuble et fit quelques pas dans la rue; encore une fois, il avait étudié soigneusement les us et coutumes des habitants, et il se fondait à présent parfaitement dans le paysage. Même si il attirait le regard des jeunes filles qui le fixaient avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé, personne ne soupçonnait sa véritable nature.  
Ne faisant pas attention, il se dirigea d'un pas leste vers le grand bâtiment.  
Une fois arrivé devant une porte dérobée, il en crocheta rapidement la serrure ; et se glissa dans la caserne. Tout en se cachant des rares militaires qui passaient au vestiaire avant de retourner chez eux, il progressa lentement et prudemment, sans geste inutile. Une fois le silence revenu, il obliqua vers la buanderie.

Là, il se changea prestement et revêtit un uniforme à sa taille, prit dans une corbeille les premiers galons qui lui tombèrent sous la main et ouvrit la sacoche qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. Il en sortit son pistolet automatique Pietro Beretta 92S 9mm Parabellum, un solide holster d'épaule en cuir comportant également des compartiments pour le silencieux et deux chargeurs de rechange.

Rôdé par l'entraînement, il ne mit que quelques secondes à l'enfiler, et le recouvrit de sa veste bleu marine. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire choper avec une arme non règlementaire.  
Passant devant une vitre, il arrangea une dernière fois son apparence en lissant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, puis s'engagea sans crainte dans le couloir.  
Le tueur professionnel se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier.

Gravissant avec légèreté les échelons, il emprunta un long couloir afin de se diriger vers une porte close. Il leva le bras afin de frapper au battant, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, et un cyclone blond le bouscula sans ménagement, et failli le faire tomber.

Il tendit les mains, et enserra deux épaules rondes afin d'immobiliser l'ouragan :

- Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ?

Winry leva les yeux vers le militaire qui se trouvait près d'elle. Il était très séduisant, et lui souriait avec douceur. Néanmoins, peut être à cause de la flamme de son regard quand il posait les yeux sur elle, Winry se senti mal à l'aise sous le regard ardent qui la couvrait. Elle répondit précipitamment :

- Non, non, merci ! c'est gentil…

Elle s'interrompit une seconde, et regarda discrètement les épaules de son interlocuteur maintenant près d'elle :

-… Adjudant…

L'homme eu un sourire éclatant, et lui pris galamment la main ; mais Winry trouvait son sourire carnassier, et le malaise grandit encore en elle.

- Vous désirez ?

En entendant la voix s'adresser à lui aussi sèchement, Tenshi lâcha la jeune femme et leva la tête vers l'homme qui l'avait interpelé ; la pièce était pleine de militaires, il se tourna vers le plus haut gradé, et fit un salut militaire impeccable :

- Navré de vous interrompre dans vos préparatifs, Lieutenant, mais j'ai ordre d'accompagner le FullMetal Alchemist jusqu'au quartier du Colonel, afin que celui-ci lui donne son ordre de mission.

Breda se frotta le menton d'un air ennuyé. Mustang avait bien dit de ne pas lâcher le FullMetal d'une semelle. Il finit par se lever et répondit :

- Ah ben on va vous accompagner, adjudant…

Tenshi réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ces deux soldats zélés allaient lui compliquer la tâche. Et ce n'était pas dans ses cordes de tuer quelqu'un dont le nom n'était pas sur contrat. Heureusement pour lui, Fuery intervint :

- Oui mais nous devons passer prendre nos instructions écrites au département de protection rapprochée…

- Ah oui c'est vrai… dit son camarade, l'air ennuyé.

- « Ouf » songea Tenshi. « Manquerais plus que je m'encombre… »

Fuery coupa alors le silence :

- Ah mais attendez… Je reviens.

Il sortit de la pièce, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le caporal des archives.

- Le caporal Gray va vous accompagner… Comme ça, pas de risques d'attentats.

- « Et merde… »

Essayant de cacher sa déception, il se mit en route avec sa « victime » et le caporal encombrant qui, raison de plus de le mettre sur les nerfs, sifflotait machinalement.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward s'arrêta devant les toilettes et se retourna :

- Euh… J'en ai pour une minute.

Tenshi eut un imperceptible sourire : l'occasion rêvée se présentait à lui. Il entre, le tue et se tire par la fenêtre. Facile. L'autre ne s'apercevrait de rien.

Machinalement, il glissa la main dans sa veste pour palper son arme, et constata avec un effarement habilement dissimulé que le caporal David Gray le fixait d'un air bizarre.

Il farfouilla alors dans la poche intérieure de la veste, et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Tout en louant intérieurement l'étourderie du soldat qui avait oublié de vider les poches de son uniforme, il en plaça une entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Il tira une bouffée et entendit une voix faible derrière lui :

- Vous pourriez éteindre votre cigarette, adjudant ?

- Voyons, ça va pas vous tuer, répliqua joyeusement Tenshi. C'est moi qui la fume, non ?

- J'ai HORREUR du tabac, poursuivit le caporal d'une voix rauque et en le gratifiant d'un regard où couvait une rage à peine contenue.

Tenshi le regarda avec stupeur, puis il jeta prestement sa clope avec un léger frisson dans l'échine.

- Bon, d'accord… ne nous énervons pas…

Le silence plana. Tenshi réfléchissait.

- « Manquerait plus qu'il me suspecte… En plus il m'a pas l'air très net… Il faut que je me mette de son côté ou sinon je peux dire adieu à ma nuit de sommeil… »

- Euh… il fait beau, hein ?

- Oui, répondit le caporal d'une voix égale. Mais il va pleuvoir avant la fin de la semaine…

Un bruit de chasse d'eau se fit entendre, et Ed sortit des toilettes, coupant court à cette intéressante discussion. Tous les trois se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau du colonel.

Une bonne heure plus tard, son briefing achevé, Ed quitta enfin la caserne pour rentrer à son hôtel, - en laissant derrière lui Tenshi qui maudissait les militaires qui l'avaient embarqué dans une soirée au bistrot.

Ce que l'alchimiste ignorait, c'est que deux personnes le suivaient discrètement.

Arrivé à la chambre, il ôta sa veste et son débardeur pour prendre une bonne douche quand un léger tintement métallique attira son attention. Il regarda le parquet et vit rouler un petit objet qu'il ramassa. Une vis. Ne doutant pas de sa provenance, il soupira et appela :

- Win ?

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre voisine, l'air interrogateur. Voyant que son ami brandissait une vis d'un air peu inspiré, elle bafouilla :

- Oh non… Excuse-moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs, ces jours-ci… Ce doit être l'air de Centrale ! Assieds-toi, je vais arranger ça tout de suite ! Le temps de chercher mon tournevis…

Tout en blablatant, elle arriva et réinstalla sur l'automail l'objet du délit. Puis elle recula, tête baissée, et dit d'une petite voix :

- Je dois passer pour une idiote…

- Non, rassure-toi, répliqua Ed. C'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, et je m'en suis toujours sorti…

- Je sais que c'est arrivé plusieurs fois ! Justement !

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! démentit l'autre, sentant la montée de larmes. Je voulais te dire que je trouve que tes automails sont vraiment les meilleurs, puisque je suis toujours indemne…

La jeune fille releva la tête, attendant confirmation. Ed se rapprocha et lui fit son sourire le plus attentionné, lui posant la main sur le bras.

- D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup que tu t'occupes autant de moi…

Et Winry, les yeux écarquillés, vit le visage du garçon se rapprocher du sien. Il pencha légèrement la tête et l'embrassa délicatement.


	4. Chapter 4

_Du sang et du sesske, voilà ce qui fait tourner le monde littéraire! (mais pas que, en fait ^^) Tu as moins de 18 printemps? Sors d'ici! Et reviens me donner ton avis sur cette fic qu'une fois ta majorité passée! _

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 4 :_

- AAH ! Ça va nous changer de nos vieux matelas grinçants !

Une valise atterrit aussitôt sur celui-ci. Breda, visiblement satisfait par le confort de l'hôtel, se pencha dessus et l'ouvrit.

Fuery, sur le seuil, examinait la pièce, prenant ses marques.

- Je te préviens, c'est moi qui me douche en premier… continua sur sa lancée le lieutenant enthousiaste.

Il sortit de son bagage deux pistolets automatiques règlementaires et en rangea un sous son oreiller.

- Tiens, voilà le tien ! dit-il en lançant l'arme à son sous-fifre. Je prends le lit du fond. A tout à l'heure !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma.

Fuery s'assit sur son lit, ôta son manteau, sa veste et sa casquette. Puis il enfila son holster d'épaule et y rangea son pistolet. Remettant sa veste, il partit vers la salle d'eau et toqua.

- Lieutenant ?

- M'appelle pas lieutenant ! T'as entendu le général ? On s'habille en civil, on cause comme des civils, on EST des civils ! Appelles-moi Breda !

- D'accord… Je vais faire un petit tour d'inspection et vérifier que tout marche pour le Fullmetal.

- OK, mais gaffe à pas te faire remarquer…

Fuery réajusta ses lunettes, puis marcha vers le couloir, où l'épais tapis recouvrant le sol étouffait le bruit de ses pas.

Il marchait en direction de la chambre de l'alchimiste le nez en l'air, en songeant aux paroles de son camarade ; il faudrait vraiment qu'il se discipline rapidement afin d'être des civils crédibles… Tout à ses pensées, il était maintenant arrivé devant son objectif et leva distraitement un poing afin de frapper le battant légèrement entrouvert, quand un léger bruit le fit sursauter. Immédiatement les sens en alerte, il interrompit son geste et s'approcha silencieusement du battant. Tendant lentement la main vers son holster afin de saisir son arme si besoin était, il colla précautionneusement son œil contre l'entrebâillement afin de voir l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le spectacle qui se déroula alors sous ses yeux lui donna un sentiment ambivalent ; d'un côté, il fut rassuré de voir qu'aucun danger ne guettait le Fullmetal, mais d'un autre côté ce qu'il voyait le fit immédiatement réagir, et il sentit tout son corps se mettre littéralement à bouillir. Devant lui, Edward avait pris Winry dans ses bras et celle-ci, adossée à la commode, avait la tête renversée en arrière. De la pointe de sa langue, Ed embrassait le cou délicat, et continuait sa caresse vers les épaules et la bretelle du tee-shirt de la jeune femme.

Fuery comprit que le bruit qui l'avait fait tressauter était un des gémissements qui s'échappait de la bouche de la jeune fille blonde alanguie contre le meuble. Elle semblait quasi inconsciente, les yeux mi clos, et la bouche entrouverte. Mais elle accompagnait lentement et langoureusement le mouvement de son compagnon, comme pour savourer plus pleinement ses caresses ou bien le guider, Fuery ne le savait pas trop. Edward avait maintenant saisi de son automail la barrette qui retenait la chevelure blonde et soudain un champ de soie dorée se répandit, brusquement libéré, sur les épaules de Winry.

Quelques mèches indisciplinées étaient venues chatouiller le nez de l'alchimiste, toujours enfoui dans le cou de sa compagne. L'automail caressait lentement les cheveux d'or afin de dégager de nouveau la nuque délicate et poitrine ronde. Winry semblait plus belle que jamais, le feu aux joues, les cheveux en bataille, pensa distraitement Fuery. Edward baissa davantage la tête et fit promener ses lèvres sur la couture du léger vêtement de sa compagne, tout près de son sein gauche. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, mais se mordit doucement la lèvre, afin d'empêcher ses gémissements de se manifester trop bruyamment. Elle tendit le bras et posa sa main sur la nuque d'Edward, et se cambra imperceptiblement sous la nouvelle caresse.

Encouragé, l'alchimiste continua de plus belle, et bientôt sa bouche agaçait le galbe du sein puis le mamelon, toujours à travers le tissu du tee-shirt. Mais sa main gauche était passé sous le vêtement, et remontait à la rencontre de sa bouche.

Fuery pouvait voir sa main caresser doucement la peau de la poitrine qu'il devinait de satin, tandis que sa bouche dégageait le tissu afin de refaire sa caresse linguale.

Winry était maintenant a demi torse nu, et Fuery pris son temps afin détailler les seins ronds et roses, la taille fine et le haut plat du ventre de la mécanicienne. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, son sexe allait déchirer son pantalon, tendu à l'extrême. Il recula légèrement, mais son pied buta contre le montant de bois. Aussitôt, le couple se redressa, et Winry rabattit précipitamment son tee-shirt sur sa poitrine dénudée. N'osant plus respirer, Fuery demeura immobile, attendant de savoir si Edward allait venir ouvrir la porte. Auquel cas, il serait bien ennuyé d'avoir à expliquer sa position et son état… et il n'était pas de taille à affronter le puissant Edward Elric, surtout si celui-ci était en colère.

Mais si Ed avait relevé la tête et que ses yeux dorés lançaient des éclairs, néanmoins il resta où il était. Il serrait toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras, et ils écoutaient attentivement tout les deux afin de savoir s'ils avaient rêvés ou bien si le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu allait se reproduire. Après un temps qui lui semblait interminable, l'alchimiste se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme et lui sourit. Profitant de l'opportunité, Fuery recula encore, et se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers le centre du couloir, tout en bénissant la passivité d'Edward, très certainement dans le même état que lui… puis quand il constata qu'une distance honorable le séparait de la chambre, il se mit à courir vers sa propre chambrée, en espérant de toutes ses forces que le Lieutenant Breda avait fini de prendre sa douche, car il lui était vitale d'en prendre une immédiatement.

Et glacée, de préférence.

**********************

Pendant ce temps, dans le hall de l'hôtel, le réceptionniste s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette époque de l'année, et au milieu de l'après-midi, il était condamné à gribouiller sur un bloc-notes portant l'en-tête de l'hôtel. Tout d'un coup, il entendit le tintement de la porte.

Lâchant son stylo, il se retourna vite vers son client avec un sourire aimable.

- Vous désirez monsieur ?

Regardant l'homme, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un militaire de taille moyenne, barbu, qui le considérait d'un air sérieux.

- Caporal Gray. Un dangereux criminel rôde à Central, et le Fullmetal Alchemist étant domicilié ici, je dois procéder à une inspection rapide pour vérifier les entrées possibles.

- Bien… Répondit le réceptionniste, un peu déçu. Veuillez me suivre, …caporal.

- Je suggère que nous commencions par les sous-sols…

- D'accord… c'est par ici.

Après avoir placé sur le comptoir un panneau indiquant « je reviens tout de suite », il conduisit le soldat devant une porte où était inscrit « Privé – réservé au personnel de l'établissement ». Puis vint un escalier étroit, et un couloir éclairé aux néons.

- Quelle est cette porte à gauche ?

- C'est la chaudière. Elle est très grande pour chauffer tout l'hôtel, dit le réceptionniste en ouvrant la porte pour montrer la machine au militaire.

- Je vois. Il n'y a pas de soupirail ?

- Non, pas ici.

- Bien. C'est une chaudière au charbon, je présume ?

- En effet, caporal.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une seconde porte, au fond à droite.

- Voici un débarras. On y range les vieux meubles en attendant de les donner. Il y a un soupirail, au fond, là-bas…

Le soldat monta sur une chaise poussiéreuse et examina soigneusement l'ouverture.

- Mmh, il n'est pas en très bon état…

Le réceptionniste, ne sachant quoi répondre, se contenta de s'effacer pour laisser passer le militaire quand il sortit.

- Et ça ?

Il décrocha du mur une lourde hache comportant à l'opposé du fer un solide croc d'acier.

- Oh, c'est une hache de sapeur… Si jamais il y a un incendie, vous comprenez caporal…

- Oui, bien sûr… Mais admettez que notre criminel entre par le soupirail et prenne cette hache…

Le réceptionniste eut l'air gêné.

- Allons, ne faites pas cette tête-là. J'avertirais moi-même le Fullmetal. Dans quelle chambre est-il ? poursuivit-il en raccrochant la hache.

- Chambre 14, au 2ème étage.

Le réceptionniste remonta le couloir, suivi par le caporal Gray qui avait à présent un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivé au pied de l'escalier et sans crier gare, le militaire balança un grand coup de botte derrière le genou du réceptionniste qui, déséquilibré, bascula en avant, chutant lourdement sur les marches de béton. Sous le choc, son front s'était ouvert, et la moitié de son visage était maintenant complètement ensanglantée. Sans tenir compte de ses faibles gémissements, Gray se pencha sur lui et lui cassa la nuque dans un craquement sec. Cherchant un endroit pour dissimuler le corps, il avisa la chaudière et eut un sourire pervers.

Le soldat sortit du sous-sol et sortit de sa poche un petit carnet noir te un crayon. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta quelque secondes avant d'arriver à une page intitulée « E. Elric ». Dessous, était inscrit le mot « chambre », et il inscrivit 14 à côté. Puis il se dirigea vers le comptoir, changea d'écriteau pour mettre « absent » et sortit de l'hôtel.

A chaque jour suffit sa peine.

* * *

_Bah désolée pour le retard dans la publication... Ah bon, vous n'aviez pas remarqué? Hummm... je sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou pas, moi, du coup... ^_~_

_A très vite!_

_Hagaren_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello!_

_Bon, après du lemon, de l'action... Il y a pas à dire, on vous gâte, les gens, non? _

_Allez, dites "oui" sivouplé... _

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

Tenshi soupira. Ses ailes lui manquaient, car il souffrait encore du déséquilibre que leur absence provoquait, et il détestait la sensation de gaucherie que cela impliquait. De plus, le froid vif et mordant qui tourbillonnait sur le toit lui confirmait bien qu'être un être céleste comportait de nombreux avantages par rapport à une enveloppe charnelle, surtout celui d'ignorer les variations de température. Il souffla sur ses doigts afin de les réchauffer, pour qu'ils retrouvent leur habileté si connue du « milieu ». Le fusil d'assaut une fois assemblé lui permettrait d'en finir avec cette mission qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Comme par un fait exprès, sa cible ne se trouvait jamais seule et jamais accessible ; à croire que ce petit gars possédait des antennes, et évitait toutes les tentatives d'assassinat de l'ange tueur à gages.

Mais pas cette fois. La chance, comme à son habitude, avait finie par tourner, et souriait maintenant à l'exécuteur. La garde rapprochée de l'alchimiste l'avait enfin abandonné, et il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel, devant la fenêtre au rideau ouvert.

Tenshi ajusta contre son épaule son engin de destruction, puis chercha d'un mouvement du buste la meilleure position afin de viser la fenêtre de l'immeuble d'en face. Oui, tous les éléments étaient réunis afin qu'il puisse mener à bien son contrat. Dans la lunette de visée, il pouvait voir l'alchimiste marcher dans la chambre, puis enfin s'asseoir au bureau et commencer à écrire. Ce dernier avait une position parfaite, car le jeune homme se retrouvait le dos à la fenêtre, et demeurait parfaitement immobile. Tenshi ne pouvait rêver mieux comme conditions : la vue dégagée, le sujet immobile et seul… Même sans ses ailes et le déséquilibre léger dont il souffrait, il pourrait enfin mener à bien son contrat, se réjouit-il.

Il visa très soigneusement la base de la tête, à la naissance de la natte blonde, préférant un impact net et définitif. Il y avait bien une chose que l'ange détestait par dessus tout, c'était gâcher ses munitions, et devoir tirer plusieurs balles pour une cible assise.

Il verrouilla sa position, posa ses doigts sur la détente, et respira à fond afin de la presser le plus doucement possible.

L'arme cracha son projectile mortel sans que le tireur n'eu à encaisser le moindre recul.

*****************************************

Le couloir était sombre, et mal aéré. Des relents âcres, écœurants, d'urine, de vomi, et de désinfectant industriel formaient un mélange peu ragoûtant qui donnait la nausée au plus endurci. Le personnel, quand à lui, ne sentait plus rien depuis longtemps.

Étrange comme l'homme peux s'habituer à tout, songea t-il avec un sourire. Le meilleur comme le pire. Et en ce qui le concernait, c'est ce dernier qu'il préférait, et de loin.

Il se tenait très droit, et marchait d'un pas énergique, les mains réunies dans son dos. Les rares personnes qu'il croisait le saluaient brièvement, d'un hochement de tête, ou d'un vague geste de la main. Son allure martiale, et surtout son regard glacé, suffisaient à les maintenir à distance, et à les dissuader d'engager la conversation avec lui.

Le bruit de ses pas était étouffé par les cris indistincts qui lui parvenaient par intermittence, poussés par les « résidents » de l'hôpital. Les pauvres diables qui hurlaient de la sorte étaient ceux qui avaient encore conscience de la douleur, et plutôt que de la savourer, comme il l'avait fait, ils préféraient lutter contre. Les autres, quand à eux, ne se rendaient plus compte de rien.

Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'établissement psychiatrique, l'euphorie et la jubilation à l'idée de tous les berner avaient coulées dans ses reins, tel un feu incandescent. Personne n'avait rien remarqué, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'augmenter sa satisfaction. Il avait failli hurler sa joie à l'entrée du couloir, mais des années d'entraînements et de rigueurs l'avaient empêché de commettre un acte si stupide ; aussi, il conserva un masque impassible, même si son âme était en liesse.

Lui qui s'était échappé de ce même établissement quelques années auparavant, c'était maintenant une joie ineffable de pouvoir y revenir en parfaite légalité, même si c'était de façon incognito. Il lui avait suffit de voler les vêtements, les cartes d'accès, et autres accréditations d'un quelconque psychiatre, et le voilà arpentant de nouveau les couloirs nauséabonds de l'hôpital de Lior.

Le commun des mortels était bien stupide, constata t-il avec un léger soupir. On pouvait dire qu'ils cumulaient la médiocrité : en plus d'avoir un esprit étriqué et petit, ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une bande de minables. Trop aveugles pour ouvrir les yeux, incapables de le reconnaître alors que l'armée entière le recherchait, et qu'il était juste sous leur nez.

Les abrutis.

Après tout, tant mieux pour lui. Les choses lui en seraient facilitées.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il s'immobilisa devant une cellule portant le numéro 207. Un endroit spécialement étudié pour les cas difficiles ; entièrement capitonnée du sol au plafond, avec une seule ouverture, la pièce était faussement apaisante ; car les malades enfermés dedans savaient qu'ils leur étaient impossible d'en sortir, de se faire du mal, ou tenter d'en faire aux autres. Seuls de puissants sédatifs et une camisole de force leur étaient attribués.

Il entra, puis referma soigneusement le verrou derrière lui. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le malade recroquevillé sur le sol matelassé, qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses genoux repliés, apparemment insensible à sa présence. Les médicaments et leurs effets secondaires, pensa t-il.

Il sortit son couteau de la poche de la blouse blanche qu'il portait et le déplia avec soin. Cette arme, qui à l'origine était l'outil de travail des barbiers, était sa préférée. Le « coupe-chou » avait un léger crissement quand il entamait la chair, et c'était une musique douce à ses oreilles, musique dont il ne se lassait pas. Et il allait bientôt pouvoir en entendre quelques mesures rapidement.

En s'approchant davantage de l'homme assis par terre, il put constater que ce dernier se contentait de fixer un point devant lui, trop abruti par les calmants pour voir autre chose. Peu importait, après tout, car il existait un excellent moyen de le faire sortir de sa léthargie, pensa t-il, et un sourire sardonique étira doucement le coin de ses lèvres minces. Il s'agenouilla devant le malade, et fit tourner lentement l'arme entre ses doigts.

Il poussa un soupir, en réalisant que l'homme ne comprendrait ou simplement n'entendrait pas ses paroles ; aussi, il lui faudrait modifier son scénario pour qu'il retienne malgré tout deux choses primordiales ; la première étant pourquoi les autorités l'appelaient « Le Questionneur », et la seconde qu'il ne fallait pas trahir Hugo Richardson.

En sortant de la pièce il referma soigneusement le battant derrière lui, puis avisa une infirmière dans le couloir, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Lorsque la jeune femme en blanc fut assez proche, il prit un ton emprunt de sollicitude et d'inquiétude mélangée pour lui souffler :

- Le traitement prescrit à ce patient me semble inadapté. Je viens de lui injecter un puissant somnifère afin qu'il soit en meilleur état de conscience pour commencer un autre traitement dès lundi. Veillez surtout à ne pas le déranger avant 36h. Je compte sur vous.

Il s'éloigna, le cœur gonflé de joie à la perspective de savoir que la jeune femme aura besoin du même traitement psychiatrique lorsqu'elle entrera dans la pièce, afin d'essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle y aura vu. Mais pour l'heure, il devait se rendre chez le médecin à qui il avait emprunté les différents passes de l'hôpital. La perspective de leur seconde rencontre lui fit presser le pas.

*********************************

Edward tourna la tête vers la droite et regarda attentivement son poignet métallique, levé à la hauteur de son oreille. Si tous ses réflexes ne l'avaient pas entraîné à se mettre à l'abri, il aurait certainement pris le temps de contempler la balle de fusil coincée dans l'articulation de sa main d'acier. Il se demanda si elle était venue se ficher là alors qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux pour rejeter en arrière sa natte qui lui chatouillait la nuque, ou bien si elle s'était logée au moment où il s'asseyait.

Au lieu de ça, il bondit en un éclair en attrapant au passage un pan du rideau, et roula sur le sol en tirant vers lui le tissu, fermant ainsi la vue de la chambre.

Maigre protection contre un tireur embusqué, il en avait conscience, mais cette parenthèse de quelques secondes lui suffisait pour transmuter quelque chose de plus solide et se mettre à l'abri derrière.

Les coups de feu qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison ; il y eu un bref instant de répit, puis lorsque la personne derrière le fusil s'était rendu compte qu'il était sauf, les tirs avaient repris, au hasard du rideau qui bougeait. Avant que les éclats de verre soient tous tombés au sol, Edward avait fait apparaître un bloc protecteur devant la fenêtre, et il pu entendre une salve rageuse tenter de percer ce bouclier imprévu, puis le silence retomba brusquement.

Tout ceci ne pris que quelques instants, car la dernière balle avait été tirée depuis un moment avant que Breda et Fuery ne fasse littéralement sauter la porte de la chambre, l'arme au poing, prêts à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait.

* * *

_Allez hop, au taff! Vos impressions, et plus vite que ça! XD (bon, à part "tu es grave à la bourre", gomen, gomen, voyez le chapitre 12 de "De l'autre côté de la porte" pour les explications...)_

_A très vite! ^^  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà pour me faire pardonner mes mises à jour au petit bonheur la chance... Laissez moi vos impressions malgré tout, hein! Le principe de l'échange équivalent, ça vous parle? ^_~_

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Chapitre 6 :_**

Falman arriva devant le bureau du médecin légiste de la garnison de Lior et frappa 3 coups brefs avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci, sombre et emplie d'un fatras de dossiers poussiéreux, avait des persiennes closes et seule une lampe de bureau diffusait une lumière tamisée. Dans un coin, un évier et une table avec une cafetière et une ou deux boîtes de biscuits. Il allait s'avancer vers une chaise, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Le médecin légiste, un homme de petite taille, svelte aux cheveux ébouriffés et au menton mal rasé revêtu d'une blouse blanche, d'un tablier et de gants de cuir, entra. Il portait un plateau métallique à deux poignées jonché d'instruments chirurgicaux plus ou moins ensanglantés. Il balança tout cela dans l'évier, et, ne conservant que sa blouse, entama la discussion :

- Bonjour, Falman…

- Bonjour docteur Millena. On m'a dit que vous aviez terminé l'autopsie de Jacob Darakian…

- En effet… Il y a environ 3 heures. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu un cas semblable dans toute ma carrière. Un café ?

- Je veux bien, merci. Alors ?

- Ben c'est assez impressionnant. On lui a tranché les entre doigts jusqu'aux poignets, on lui a arraché tous les ongles, on lui a joyeusement charcuté les gencives et on lui a littéralement extrait la totalité de la colonne vertébrale. J'ai retrouvé ses yeux dans sa bouche, et sa langue dans son estomac ; mais la cause de la cause de la mort est la strangulation, si ça vous intéresse. Un biscuit ?

- Euh… non merci. Il a été étranglé comment ?

- Par ses boyaux ; il avait plusieurs tours d'intestins autour du cou, et visiblement, c'était une auto strangulation…

- Hein ? c'est une blague ? Il s'est lui-même étouffé avec ses propres boyaux ?! Vous vous foutez de moi !

- Non, hélas. Celui qui l'a convaincu de le faire avait vraisemblablement un fort pouvoir de persuasion pour le convaincre de tirer lui-même sur les extrémités de cette « corde » improvisée… Allez, ne vous en faites pas, ajouta le médecin, en envoyant joyeusement une bourrade à assommer un bœuf sur l'épaule du militaire ; même mon assistant a vomi devant le cadavre. Pourtant ce matin on a disséqué un type qui s'était fait happer le bras par sa bétonneuse !

- Euh…

- Oui, vous avez raison, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie… Ça va aller ? sinon, dit-il en sortant un flacon plat de la poche arrière de son pantalon, j'ai de quoi vous remonter rapidement le moral…

Et le médecin avala une bonne lampée de sa bouteille anonyme.

- La victime n'a pas crié, ne s'est pas défendue ?

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il était sous barbituriques… Un hypnotique et un sédatif puissant. C'était tout de même un schizophrène très dangereux.

- Et le mode opératoire vous rappelle quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr. Dans les rapports, cela correspond au modus operandi de Hugo Richardson. Vous avez déjà dû y penser.

- En effet… merci, docteur.

- C'était un plais… euh je veux dire, toujours à votre service.

Falman quitta le bureau, ferma la porte où était inscrit « Docteur Lasco F. Millena » et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un air préoccupé.

Il fallait avertir Mustang.

Mais avant, une dernière petite vérification à faire.

***********************

Assis sur le lit, Ed contemplait son automail d'un air perplexe. Breda et Fuery lui faisaient face, l'air ennuyé.

- Eh ben… ça promet, tout ça. C'est raté pour l'incognito, on dirait.

- Oui… soupira Ed. Et apparemment, c'est pas un petit amateur. Sans mon petit geste, il m'aurait cloué à la table…

- C'est du 7.63 mm, précisa Fuery en examinant la balle. Il devait posséder un fusil de précision, avec un canon rayé…

- Et un silencieux, vu qu'on a rien entendu… je ne vois guère qu'un fusil homologué pour tirer ce genre de munitions. Notre homme est un professionnel, il est bien fourni.

- Il va falloir être prudents…

Ed poussa un soupir bref, et se releva.

- Je vais garder ces rideaux fermés. Et je vais prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre un peu.

- Bonne idée… on va vous commander une pizza, chef ! assura Breda avec un grand sourire en sortant de la pièce.

Une fois les deux militaires sur le seuil, Breda se tourna vers Fuery.

- Eh… je rêve ou le FullMetal nous a fait aucune réflexion sur le fait qu'on soit là ?

- Eh c'est vrai ça !

- Bon… je propose qu'on commande la pizza et qu'ensuite on parte vérifier l'immeuble d'en face…

Et les deux militaires s'éloignèrent.

Winry s'introduisit sans un bruit dans la chambre de Ed et y fit quelques pas. Elle vit les quelques balles étalées sur la table, et commença à s'inquiéter. Soudain, un bruit dans la salle de bain la fit sursauter.

Ed, torse nu, pliait ses vêtements.

- Ed ?

L'alchimiste tourna son visage vers elle.

- Tiens, te revoilà !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oh… J'ai juste failli me faire tuer… heureusement que tu as conçu des automails solides !

A ces mots, Winry se précipita pour examiner son œuvre. Constatant leur état indemne, elle soupira.

Ed lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Allons… Ils sont solides.

- Oui c'est vrai… Je devrais le savoir j'ai fait toute une batterie de tests (héhéhé ^^')!

Elle regarda Ed, lui offrant son plus joli sourire, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Puis, elle se retourna, lui offrant ses lèvres quelques secondes.

*******************

- Il y a des jours comme ça… on a de la malchance comme c'est pas permis. Mais vous savez, moi j'ai un truc… il suffit tout simplement d'admettre qu'on a de la pas-chance, et après on part sur de meilleure bases… eh oui ! FARPAITEMENT ! PATRON, UNE AUTRE !

Assis à côté de l'ivrogne qui l'assommait de ses beaux discours, Tenshi somnolait. Ici, dans ce petit bar perdu au cœur de Centrale, il n'avait aucune chance d'être retrouvé.

Mais il commençait à en avoir sérieusement ras-le-bol de cette histoire. Et plus il s'énerverait, moins il réussirait à remplir sa mission. Conclusion, il fallait qu'il se repose.

Bercé par la musique de fond, un bluesman qui jouait de l'harmonica à la radio, il s'endormit. Aussitôt, son autre partie de lui se dématérialisa, et, déployant largement ses ailes, il s'éleva dans les airs, parfaitement invisible. Il savait qu'il avait tort, mais c'était plus fort que lui ; il fallait qu'il la voie, et qu'il la voie maintenant. Aussi il parcourut le plus vite possible la distance qui le séparait de la jeune fille qui ne cessait de hanter ses pensées.

Il savait pour l'avoir espionnée, qu'elle était proche de sa cible. Drôle de coïncidence… Bah, peut importait, il la voulait. Et si pour ce faire, s'il devait éliminer le garçon près d'elle et rester sous sa forme impalpable, et bien il le ferait.

Sa peau.

Ses cheveux qui ondoyaient au moindre de ses mouvements.

Son rire.

Son corps.

Bon sang il fallait qu'elle soit à lui, si il ne voulait pas finir complètement dingue.

Il arriva bientôt devant la fenêtre de la chambre de la mécanicienne ; il traversa le mur, et se rendit compte rapidement que la pièce était totalement vide. Il continua à marcher droit devant lui, traversant d'autres murs, chambres, et autres salles de bain sans voir quoi que soit, insensible au trouble fugitif que pouvaient ressentir les personnes présentes dans les chambres qu'il traversait furtivement en ectoplasme.

Enfin, il s'immobilisa dans la chambre de sa cible et serra les poings, tremblant de rage ; assis sur le lit l'alchimiste la serrait, elle, entre ses bras.

Se tenant en travers de ses genoux, elle lui offrait complaisamment ses lèvres, et ce porc, évidemment, en profitait pour glisser sa main de chair sur sa peau soyeuse.

Tenshi s'avança encore, jusqu'à toucher presque le visage de la jeune femme. Fermant les yeux, il goûta avec elle son souffle rapide, les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche à chaque fois que son compagnon avait une caresse langoureuse.

Il s'abandonna totalement à côté d'elle et s'allongea de tout son long lorsque le jeune homme la coucha délicatement sur le lit, et qu'il se redressait pour retirer sa veste d'un geste fébrile, impatient. Elle demeurait là, immobile, étendue, languissante, et Tenshi sentait son sang bouillir. Elle n'allait tout de même accepter les avances de ce nabot à moitié humain !

Il serra les dents lorsqu'elle tendit les bras vers son compagnon, et l'attira à elle, se cambrant contre lui pour mieux goûter à son baiser. N'y tenant plus, il tendit à son tour les mains vers elle et caressa la peau moite et chaude.

Obnubilé par ses gestes, il ne vit pas que la jeune femme blonde s'était immobilisée brusquement, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur et le dégoût.

- Win ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je le sens, Ed, il est là, près de moi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tu sens quoi ? Mais voyons, Win, tu vois bien que nous sommes seuls !

- Non, je te dis qu'il est là !

Brusquement dégrisé, Tenshi rouvrit les yeux, regarda une dernière fois la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et traversa le sol, pour se retrouver sur le lit, vide, heureusement, de la chambre du dessous. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Il haïssait l'alchimiste, pour son pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, et pour le mouvement de répulsion qu'il avait lu dans les prunelles intenses de la jeune femme. Mais il se le promettait, aussi vrai que « Tenshi » voulait dire « Ange » : bientôt, très bientôt, ce sera de la joie et du plaisir qu'il fera naître dans ces yeux là. Elle ne pensera même plus qu'elle avait toléré qu'un autre homme que lui pose ses sales pattes sur son corps. Elle le suppliera de l'aimer, et il lui fera payer très cher son comportement avec l'alchimiste.

Il s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs et alla se poster sur son poste d'observation favori, le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Il observait d'un regard dur la chambre de sa cible, qui serrait dans ses bras l'objet de tous ses désirs et lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste doux, alors qu'elle avait enfoui sa tête au creux de son épaule de métal.

Il étira ses ailes, puis se matérialisa de nouveau. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, et se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique.

Son employeur devait être prévenu que ses interventions habituelles n'avaient pas d'effets sur un alchimiste gardé par l'armée.

Au bout d'un moment, il replaça le combiné sur son support, satisfait. Les choses allaient bouger, et le jeune homme blond ne serait plus intouchable dans son hôtel très longtemps, son employeur avait fait le nécessaire pour les déplacer.

Parfait.

En mouvement, sa cible serait plus facile à atteindre. Il sortit de la cabine, enfoui les mains dans les poches et alla dans son repaire récupérer son déguisement militaire, et surtout son matériel.

- Patience, FullMetal, patience… Tu n'auras pas toujours une chance insensée…

Tenshi sourit à la marchande de fleurs ambulante et celle détourna son regard, rougissante. Cette petite dinde avait les mêmes yeux que la mécanicienne ; elle fera un très bon succédané pour la soirée ; il s'en contentera pour l'instant, à défaut d'avoir l'original.

De l'autre côté de la ville, un ivrogne a moitié affalé sur sa chaise s'aperçut qu'il parlait seul, alors qu'il était sûr qu'il y avait un homme à côté de lui, quelques instants plus tôt. Il reconsidéra son verre, puis avec un haussement d'épaule décida de le vider. Après tout, les hallucinations sont courantes quand on picole trop, il paraît…

- Patron ! J'ai soif ! Un… un autre verre !


	7. Chapter 7

_Re, les gens! je tache de me tenir à mon calendrier de publications, avez vous remarqué? ^_^ _

_Sinon, vous dites "waaa, merci beaucoup Hagaren, tu es trop forte!" pas vrai? On s'en fout. J'aime bien la brosse à reluire.=D_

_Bon, trêve de plaisanteries vaseuses, voilà un chapitre supplémentaire! Vous aimez? Vous détestez? Venez me le dire!_

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapitre 7 :_

David Gray redressa le menton, puis leva les bras au dessus de la tête. Il venait d'ouvrir le plus silencieusement possible le capot du camion militaire, et tenait à rester silencieux. Puis d'un geste vif, il abattit la hache sur le tuyau d'arrivage du liquide de frein, et regarda le liquide lourd s'expulser en geysers désordonnés, et éclabousser le reste du moteur.

Enfer et damnation.

Malgré son appartenance à l'armée, il n'avait pas eu d'opportunités à l'hôtel. Mais avec son action, ce sera bien le diable s'il ne pouvait faire une tentative pendant leurs déplacements.

Il referma le capot, puis sourit en regardant la hache ; il avait eu le nez creux en rendant une petite visite au réceptionniste de l'hôtel. Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, conscient du liquide qui s'écoulait maintenant en goutte à goutte du camion.

- Dépêchons-nous, m'sieur Ed… Et soyons discrets.

- Oui, mais il est 3 heures du matin, tout le monde dort !

- Faites pas votre mauvaise tête. Allez, dans le camion…

Les militaires traînaient presque derrière eux un alchimiste a moitié débraillé, qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, encore tout ensommeillé. Encore plus loin, Winry suivait comme elle pouvait, c'est à dire en silence et avec les yeux mis clos.

Fuery, Ed et Winry montèrent à l'arrière du véhicule, tandis que Breda se dirigeait vers la place avant.

Il marcha dans une flaque, et souleva son pied de quelques centimètres, afin de regarder sa semelle qui dégoûtait.

- Tiens… il a dû pleuvoir…

Il regarda soupçonneusement le ciel obscur, puis ouvrit la porte et s'installa, tournant la clé de contact.

- Et hop, c'est parti… J'espère que la pluie ne viendra pas gâcher notre voyage…

Un peu plus loin, dissimulé dans l'obscurité d'une porte cochère, le caporal David Gray ne put s'empêcher de laisser un fin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les phares du camion disparaître au loin. Puis, caressant sa barbe, il se retourna et marcha tranquillement vers le QG de Centrale. Il avait une soudaine envie de dévorer un steak bien saignant. Oui, même s'il était 3 h du matin…

Tenshi marchait lui aussi tranquillement, mais dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Il s'arrêta devant une porte.

Chambre 14…

Il sortit une paire de gant de cuir noir, les enfila et sortit son pistolet automatique Beretta, dont il vérifia que le chargeur était plein avant d'y adapter un silencieux. Finalement, il l'arma et entrouvrit la porte sans un bruit.

Il faisait noir dans la pièce. Le parfum envoûtant de la jeune fille rôdait encore, le troublant un peu plus. Il devinait la forme du lit, mais si elle y était… mieux valait allumer la lumière. Il pressa l'interrupteur.

Le lit était fait, et la chambre vide.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Avec un hurlement de rage, Tenshi jeta son précieux outil sur le lit, ne trouvant pas autre chose à faire qui aurait pu mieux traduire sa frustration et sa colère que de constater que sa proie lui échappait encore une fois.

************************************

- Où on va ?

Dans un endroit plus tranquille, m'sieur Ed, répondit Fuery.

- Pas à Perpète-les-Oies quand même… Rétorqua Ed en se renfrognant davantage

Il avait décidément horreur d'être tiré du lit de si bon matin. Il y avait des aspects vraiment pénibles d'être un chien de garde des militaires… surtout quand ses acolytes n'en avait que faire.

- Pire ! se gaussa Breda. On va dans une espèce de gîte de chasse dans la forêt. Là on sera tranquille, on peut en être sûr !

- Bon, OK… décida Edward en ouvrant une bouche presque aussi vaste que le gouffre de Padirac pour bailler plus à l'aise ; c'est bien installé au moins ?

- Il y a 2 chambres à l'étage, d'après ce qu'on nous a dit poursuivit le militaire en fixant toujours la route. Vous les prendrez, Fuery et moi on va squatter la banquette, au rez-de-chaussée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Full Metal boss, on sera jamais bien loin…

- « Ca, je peux vous faire confiance pour me coller comme des pékinois derrière un os de gigot, les gars… Et être aussi utiles qu'un cheveu sur la soupe ! » se dit Ed in petto.

Mais comme il aimait bien les deux militaires, il ne desserra pas les dents, et ne donna pas libre cours à ses pensées.

Puis d'un accord tacite, tous se turent, et ils roulèrent un petit quart d'heure en pleine forêt dans le plus grand silence ; seule Winry avait retrouvé un semblant de sommeil, la tête sur les cuisses de l'alchimiste, et si ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, ses doigts jouaient machinalement avec quelques mèches blondes de la mécanicienne.

- On va bientôt devoir s'arrêter, lança Fuery en réajustant ses lunettes qui avaient glissé à cause d'un nid-de-poule. La route devient mauvaise, à cause des précipices… Après il faut continuer le long d'un sentier.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, sans que le véhicule ne change d'allure. Sentant son sixième sens venir le titiller très désagréablement, Ed reposa la mèche de cheveux de Winry, et ouvrit ses prunelles ambrées.

- Lieutenant ?

Encore une fois, plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent en silence ; penché sur le volant, Breda semblait hypnotisé par la route ; néanmoins, ses yeux écarquillés indiquaient qu'il était terrifié.

- Bordel… j'ai… j'ai plus de frein…

- HEIN ? s'exclama Winry, se redressant des jambes d'Edward ; plus… plus de frein ?

- C'est quoi cette caisse ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

Il fit un brusque écart de la route, faisant chuter tout le monde à l'intérieur du camion. Toujours cramponné au volant, le lieutenant Breda était à moitié levé et essayait visiblement de ne pas se diriger vers les précipices qui longeaient la forêt. Et la panique ambiante au sein de la petite troupe ne faisait rien pour arranger sa concentration. Soudain, un bruit semblable à un coup de feu résonna dans l'habitacle, et le camion fit une brusque embardée, qui jeta militaires et civile dans les bras les uns des autres.

- Merde ! Merde ! MERDE ! cria Breda ; le pneu qui venait d'éclater rendait toute manipulation inutile, et ils fonçaient dangereusement tout droit vers un virage en épingle à cheveu ; a moins d'un miracle, ils allaient bientôt faire un grand saut, et sans filet, en plus… Quand soudain, un cri retenti :

- Poussez-vous !

Breda vit Ed se jeter à l'avant, passant par-dessus la banquette. Avant que le militaire n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, l'alchimiste posa les mains sur le tableau de bord. Aussitôt, des éclairs d'énergie jaillirent, et les roues se mirent à fumer. Le véhicule ralentit et se cala contre un chêne dans un dernier gémissement du moteur. Une fois le véhicule complètement stoppé, un soupir généralisé à faire trembler les murs sorti de toutes bouches de la troupe, car tous s'en rendirent compte : c'était moins une.

Le militaire lâcha enfin son volant et se retourna vers Edward :

- Merci ! Sans vous…

Ed se redressa et sourit à Winry :

- J'ai soudé les essieux… Ça nous a fait freiner.

Alors que Ed restait avec Winry, Breda et son subalterne allèrent jeter un œil sous le capot, puis firent le tour du véhicule.

- Quelqu'un a saboté le réservoir du liquide de frein…

- De plus, le pneu ne s'est pas éclaté tout seul, renchérit Fuery en désignant les bords de la roue déchiquetée : une balle de petit calibre l'y a aidé…

- Je m'en doutai, grommela Breda. Ca fait beaucoup pour un simple « accident »… Fuery ?

- Hummm ?

- Notre gars… est un peu trop bien renseigné à mon goût… non ?

Fuery dévisagea son comparse avec des yeux ronds ; il n'aimait pas du tout le cheminement de l'idée que Breda venait de faire germer dans son esprit ; aussi il articula lentement :

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?

Mais Breda ne l'épargna pas, et assena le dernier coup à Fuery, en confirmant ses doutes par la même occasion :

- Je veux dire que ça ne peut être que quelqu'un de chez nous qui essai de tuer le Full Metal Alchemist.

Un bruit sourd retenti près des deux hommes : les lunettes de Fuery venaient de tomber par terre.

***************************

Un peu plus loin, perché sur arbre, Tenshi redressa lentement le canon fumant de son arme ; son projectile avait atteint sa cible, et il était soulagé de constater qu'il faisait toujours mouche à chaque fois qu'il visait. Avec les échecs qu'il venait d'essuyer à Centrale, il avait fini par douter qu'il possédait toujours ses talents de tireur. A présent, complètement rassuré, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus de crainte à avoir.

Il sourit, et rejeta gracieusement sa mèche de cheveux en arrière. Sa colère en trouvant la chambre de l'alchimiste vide s'était bien vite dissipée lorsqu'il avait eu connaissance, juste quelques minutes plus tard, des instructions de son employeur. Il s'y était aussitôt conforté avec joie.

Après avoir pris un malin plaisir à dérober la voiture personnelle du généralissime et rattrapé, puis largement devancé, le camion poussif de la troupe armée, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques instants pour trouver un bon poste d'observation, se mettre en embuscade, et tirer dans l'un des pneus du véhicule militaire. Même s'il savait que l'alchimiste allait réagir et empêcher l'accident, son but était atteint. Ils allaient être bloqués dans le gîte encore plus longtemps que prévu. Et là, il aurait tout à loisir de mettre son contrat à exécution.

Quant à la jeune femme, elle allait enfin apprendre à l'aimer… de gré ou de force.

* * *

_Allez, à très vite, je compte sur vous! ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_GO MEN!_

_Très sincèrement, je suis inexcusable d'avoir tant tardé pour mettre à jour ce chapitre.. .Certes, j'avais des circonstances atténuantes, mais tout de même! _

_Toutes mes excuses, donc._

_Allez, pour me faire pardonner, un petit lemon made in Hagaren, interdit aux mineurs! ^^_

_Enjoy! _

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapitre 8 :_

- Bon sang ! ça va durer encore longtemps ?!

L'alchimiste tournait comme un lion en cage dans la chambre principale du petit abri de chasse. La pluie avait commencé à tomber lorsqu'ils étaient descendus du camion accidenté, et ils étaient arrivés trempés jusqu'aux os. Une fois dans le gîte, Ed s'était empressé d'allumer des feux ronflants dans toutes les cheminées, afin de réchauffer la petite bande transie de froid.

A présent, après avoir pris une douche brûlante, il écoutait les trombes d'eau qui battaient les fenêtres, et ce son avait visiblement le pouvoir de lui mettre les nerfs à vif.

Il regarda autour de lui, et eu une pensée fugace sur le fait que, bien de sommaire, les chambres de l'étage étaient contre toute attente assez confortables. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur son amie d'enfance, tranquillement assise sur une chaise, impassible ou bien résignée, qui resserrai et huilai son auto mail à chaque fois que le jeune homme daignait s'asseoir. Elle finit néanmoins par soupirer :

- Allons, calme-toi, Ed ! Je ne peux pas travailler si tu continue à remuer comme ça…

- C'est cette pluie est en train de me rendre dingue ! Explosa l'alchimiste ; on est là, à rien faire, alors qu'un malade mental essaye de me tuer, et on va se cacher au fin fond de la forêt au lieu de le trouver et de lui botter le cul ! Et tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre qu'il arrête enfin de pleuvoir !

L'alchimiste s'assit en face de la mécanicienne, et soupira :

- Désolé, Win… je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus… Mais de rester les bras ballants comme ça, ça me…

Ed n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; bouleversée, son amie venait de se jeter dans ses bras, les yeux humides :

- Oh, Ed ! Mais qui essaie de te tuer ? et pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit ?

Pestant contre sa maladresse, le jeune homme blond resta indécis quelques instants, puis referma ses bras sur la taille fine de Winry, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il respira avec délices les effluves de sa peau sucrée, et sa main partit machinalement à la rencontre des longs cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient le cou. Tout en caressant la soie blonde, il chuchota au creux de son oreille :

- Ne t'en fait pas… Ca va aller…

Même s'il était parfaitement conscient des pauvretés qu'il disait, son esprit ne s'était tourné que vers une seule chose : le corps souple et chaud de Winry contre le sien.

Et son désir s'enflamma.

*********************************

En bas, Fuery déroulait son duvet tandis que Breda vérifiait que leurs vêtements déposés à sécher près de la cheminée n'étaient pas en train de brûler.

- Ça sent la fumée… La cheminée doit mal tirer…

Il attrapa la chaîne du conduit et tira dessus pour pouvoir l'ouvrir davantage, mais elle résista.

- Elle doit être coincée… Ah non, je sens que quelque chose bloque. Fuery, tu veux monter voir ?

- OK…

Le sergent-chef abandonna son sac de couchage et gravit l'escalier.

Ed, qui commençait à caresser avec douceur le bas du dos de sa compagne, ne put se retenir bien longtemps et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. De la pointe de sa langue il explora ensuite la peau tendre sous son oreille, et comme il la sentait réceptive à ses caresses, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire. Winry partit alors à la recherche de ses lèvres, et la douceur du baiser mêlée au goût salé de ses larmes acheva d'enflammer les reins du jeune alchimiste. Leurs langues jouèrent un instant, puis les deux amants se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Là, la jeune fille libéra Ed de sa chemise et entreprit d'embrasser son torse.

Elle sentit les muscles rouler sous la peau, qui avait cette saveur si agréable, à la fois suave et légèrement âcre. Ses lèvres et sa langue parcoururent les pectoraux, les abdominaux, partirent à l'exploration du nombril. De ses mains, délicatement, elle finit prestement de débarrasser Ed de ses derniers vêtements. Elle embrassa alors, encore avec une trace de timidité, l'entrejambe de celui-ci qui était à présent au plus fort de son érection. Cette suite de petites caresses eut pour effet de laisser s'échapper un léger râle de la bouche du blond, et Winry remonta vers son visage. Leurs regards rendus fiévreux par le désir se mêlèrent.

Fuery, après avoir gratté le conduit de la cheminée et ôté la suie qui empêchait la trappe de s'ouvrir perçut un léger gémissement. Il se rapprocha en glissant tel un chat vers la porte de la chambre conjointe, et entrebâilla silencieusement la porte. Le spectacle qu'il aperçut alors manqua de le faire tourner de l'œil.

Ed et Winry étaient tous les deux étendus sur le lit, et l'un comme l'autre étaient complètement nus. Winry, allongée sur le dos, avait les joues en feu et gémissait doucement de temps à autres, tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient aux draps comme à une planche de salut et que son corps était agité de légers soubresauts incontrôlés. Ed, lui, avait le visage glissé dans la toison de la jeune fille offerte, et se livrait avec application à une stimulation buccale sur sa partenaire, alors que sa main gauche errait sur son corps moite, lui dispensant ici et là quelques langoureuses caresses. La scène, éclairée par la seule lueur chaude et mouvante du feu, était incroyablement sensuelle. Fuery commençait à voir flou sous l'effet de la chaleur brûlante dans la quelle son corps tout entier se consumait, et un liquide salé sur sa lèvre supérieure l'informa que des vaisseaux sanguins venaient d'éclater dans son nez.

Il tourna alors le dos et parvint à se ruer dans le cabinet de toilette, une main sur le visage, essayant de limiter son hémorragie nasale.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique, à la fin ?

Impatienté, Breda jeta par terre son paquetage, et décida d'aller chercher son valeureux compagnon qui devait s'être coincé la tête dans la cheminée. Ca faisait près de vingt minutes que cet idiot était monté à l'étage, et la cheminée marchait toujours mal.

Sans compter que, si un danger arrivait, il se retrouvait seul au premier plan, sans pouvoir établir une stratégie de défense efficace. Pas possible, mais il manquait vraiment à tous ses devoirs !

Excédé, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre afin de passer à Fuery un savon qui lui fera oublier de le faire poireauter tout seul à l'avenir. Vraiment, ce n'était pas la journée pour importuner le lieutenant Vador Breda…

Arrivé devant le couloir, il avisa vers la gauche la porte légèrement entrouverte de la chambre de l'alchimiste, d'où s'échappait une douce lumière mordorée, ainsi que petits bruits que Breda n'arrivait pas à définir. Vaguement inquiet, il s'approcha à pas de loup et regarda d'un œil circonspect à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ce qu'il vit lui fit brusquement décrocher sa mâchoire, et verser du feu dans ses veines : à genoux sur le lit, Edward tenait contre sa bouche le mollet de la mécanicienne, qui nue et cambrée sur le lit, offrait son entrecuisse à la bouche fiévreuse de son compagnon. Ce dernier faisait glisser lentement sa langue à l'intérieur de la jambe fine et galbée de sa compagne, pour remonter jusqu'à la fine toison dorée, et parcourir le reste de son corps avec sa bouche.

Eperdu, Breda essaya de reprendre ses esprits devant cette scène affolante, et il couru le plus silencieusement possible vers le minuscule cabinet de toilette du couloir ; arrivé devant la porte, il s'immobilisa de nouveau devant le battant. Là encore, la porte était entrouverte, et il discerna ce qui lui sembla être des traces sanglantes dans le lavabo. Intrigué, il s'avança et vérifia rapidement les traces.

Il eut un soupir indulgent. Le pauvre sergent devait être complètement traumatisé s'il était tombé sur cette scène entre Ed et Winry… Mais ensuite, où était il allé ?

Saisi par une intuition, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où tout homme irait après avoir été témoin d'un si charmant spectacle : les toilettes. Son expérience en la matière lui avait une fois de plus donné raison. De légers râles s'échappaient de l'interstice de la porte entrouverte. Voyeur involontaire encore une fois, Breda put comprendre enfin pourquoi Fuery mettait autant de temps à redescendre. Le léger bruit de succion régulier qu'il pouvait entendre s'accéléra, et le corps de Fuery qui lui tournait le dos se crispa, avant de se détendre brusquement tandis qu'un grognement sourd se faisait entendre. Il attendit patiemment et vit sortir un Fuery livide et luisant de sueur. Il feignit de s'inquiéter, histoire de ne pas le brusquer :

- Ben dit donc… Tu m'as pas l'air en forme, toi… qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Euh… répondit le pauvre soldat prit sur le fait, qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

- Je parie que c'est tous ces évènements qui t'ont tourneboulé, c'est ça ? Allez, file te coucher, je m'occupe de la cheminée…

- A… à vos ordres, lieutenant, répondit Fuery d'une voix blanche.

****************************************

La flamme déchira l'obscurité, éclaira quelques secondes son profil, puis vacilla et s'éteignit, et la nuit revint.

Le bout incandescent de la cigarette grésillait par intermittence, et à chaque bouffée sa détermination grandissait. L'alchimiste était la pierre angulaire de sa vengeance, et il voulait son sang sur ses mains.

Le plus vite possible.

Avant que les voix dans sa tête ne se manifestent de nouveau, que leurs cris deviennent une cacophonie insupportable, et qu'il ne perde définitivement la raison.

Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : éliminer celui qui se dressait en travers de son chemin. Et après, il serait en paix ; il le savait.

Il le fallait.

Quant aux médiocres, ils étaient toujours aussi aveugles, et ils ne voyaient même pas ce qu'ils avaient sous le nez : a savoir que c'était lui, celui qu'ils recherchaient. Alors, comprendre qu'il était parmi eux afin d'exterminer ce petit gringalet nerveux qui pouvait l'arrêter, c'était tout simplement trop pour leur esprits étriqués.

Quant à l'alchimiste, il aurait adoré le tuer lui-même, mais cette tâche s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord.

Aussi, il avait envoyé un tueur sur ses traces afin de lui retirer ce désir de sang qui le rongeait comme un acide. Mais malgré tous ces efforts, cette pulsion avait été la plus forte, et il n'avait pas pu la combattre. Il y était allé lui-même.

L'alchimiste devait disparaître, à n'importe quel prix. Sa capacité à transmuter sans cercles pouvait mettre fin au Questionneur. Et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Oh, bien sûr, il y en avait d'autres dans le pays, dont certains étaient redoutables. Ce petit Colonel neurasthénique, par exemple. Mais il ne craignait pas le feu qu'il générait. Il avait suffisamment étudié l'alchimie de son côté pour parer à ce genre d'attaque.

Non, seul le FullMetal était l'adversaire qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

Aussi, il se retrouvait là, au milieu de ces médiocres, avec ce déguisement stupide, mais qu'il l'aidait à tromper tous ces abrutis qui ne comprenaient décidément rien à rien. Bien sûr, ils avaient crus ce qu'il leur avait fait croire, et il n'était pas inquiet : personne ne le soupçonnait.

Il jeta son mégot d'un geste vif sur le sol, et pris soin de le broyer finement sous la semelle de sa botte. Même dans ce domaine, il avait réussit à les tromper, en leur faisant croire à un mépris immense pour le tabac. Alors que chaque bouffée était un délice qui apaisait ses nerfs.

Il se redressa de toute sa taille, et s'étira, puis pencha lentement la tête sur le côté afin d'entendre le craquement sinistre de ses cervicales. Puis il allongea les doigts devant ses yeux et entrepris de faire la même chose avec chacune de ses phalanges.

Bien. Maintenant qu'il était apaisé, et que les voix le laissaient tranquille pour le moment, il était temps pour lui de continuer de jouer son rôle de militaire sérieux et discipliné parmi les médiocres. Alors, il redressa le col de sa veste, et ôta une minuscule poussière posée sur son bras. Satisfait de son apparence, il se pencha pour ramasser à ses pieds un carton qu'il tint ensuite fermement dans ses bras et il se dirigea à grand pas vers le bâtiment en face de lui. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, sinon, il allait rater son ordre de mission qui l'enverrait sur les traces du FullMetal.

Et tandis qu'il marchait, une petite brise soulevait doucement l'étiquette colée sur l'un des bords du carton qui se trouvait dans ses bras, et où il était inscrit : « confidentiel : archives militaires ».

* * *

_A très vite...Juré, craché! ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et hop, la suite! (je vous avais dit que j'allais être plus disciplinée dans les parutions, hein! XD)_

_Et encore une fois, laissez moi vos impressions... ^_~_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : _

Pendant ce temps, Breda, qui avait vu son compagnon descendre les escaliers en titubant et qui considérait avoir l'art et la manière de se contrôler face à des spectacles torrides après un certain nombre de soirées films d'auteurs avec ses camarades de chambrée dans ses brèves études, décida de prendre la suite de son camarade au seuil de la chambre d'Ed. Il se rapprocha de l'ouverture et jeta un œil en direction du lit.

Ed était maintenant étendu sur sa compagne, qui lui dispensait toute sa douceur au travers de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Le bassin du jeune homme se mouvait lentement et profondément entre les jambes de celle-ci, et leurs mains parcouraient encore leurs corps. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent un instant et, tandis qu'Ed partait au creux du cou de la jeune fille, Winry se laissait aller à gémir doucement.

L'alchimiste se redressa doucement et posa la paume de ses mains sur les cuisses, pour descendre petit à petit tout en intensifiant les mouvements de son bassin.

Winry se cambra en arrière, et une minuscule goutte de sueur passa entre ses seins pour couler lentement vers son nombril. L'alchimiste commençait lui aussi à gémir, et ses mouvements devinrent fébriles. Son corps tout entier se contracta et il expulsa finalement un soupir qui creusa sa poitrine.

Les deux jeunes amants, épuisés, tombèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre et, essoufflés, se perdirent dans des câlins romantiques à la lueur des flammes.

- Win…

- Hmm ?

- Tu es l'adversaire le plus redoutable que j'ai jamais rencontré… Je ne… me suis jamais senti aussi épuisé !

Elle rit doucement et se nicha dans son épaule.

***************************

Le caporal David Gray sortit du bâtiment et fourra une enveloppe dans sa poche intérieure de sa veste. Avec cet ordre de mission, il allait pouvoir aller directement sur place. Et essayer d'éliminer ce petit alchimiste avant ce tueur. Assez excitant comme programme.

Il grimpa dans la voiture de fonction et fila dans la forêt.

_- Éteins cette cigarette…_

- Hein ?

_- Éteins-moi cette cigarette…_

- Quoi ? mais…pourquoi ?

_- Parce que tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça…_

- J'en ai assez de toujours…

_*Mal de tête*_

- Arrête ! Je conduis !

_- Alors tu m'éteins ça…_

- D'accord…

David Gray écrasa sa cigarette. Les voix. Les voilà qui revenaient.

_- L'alchimiste... il est toujours vivant... tu es un incapable…tu me déçois, encore une fois…_

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

_- Tu as échoué... les médecins avaient peut être raison, après tout…_

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_- On ne peut vraiment pas te faire confiance… regarde un peu... je t'ai laissé faire, et il est toujours en vie…_

- Mais je veux le tuer de mes propres mains !

_- Tu en es incapable._

- Non, je peux le faire ! je sais que…

_- Silence ! tu ne sais rien…_

- Mais je...

_- Bon. A partir de maintenant, je vais prendre le contrôle des opérations. _

- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

_- Non, en effet... Alors, allons-y._

Sous l'action de son pied qui écrasa l'accélérateur, la voiture bondit en avant, avant de faire un demi-tour en épingle a cheveux, rigoureusement interdit. Il n'en a avait que faire. Il allait tuer le FullMetal. Cette perspective le fit sourire.

Et les voix chantaient dans sa tête.

***********************************

Tenshi se redressa de toute sa taille, et ferma les yeux pour respirer profondément. La joie, l'excitation de terminer son contrat risquait de le déconcentrer, et il n'avait pas vaincu tous ces obstacles pour échouer aussi près du but pour une broutille de ce genre.

Il regarda la flaque d'eau de pluie s'élargir sous ses pieds, et fut charmé des dessins que prenaient les volutes du liquide en tombant silencieusement de ses vêtements sur le parquet en bois. Il y avait moins de cinq minutes qu'il était entré dans le pavillon de chasse, mais il avait été particulièrement efficace en très peu de temps ; assommer, bâillonner, puis attacher les deux militaires de la pièce du dessous, assembler son arme et monter à l'étage ne lui avaient pris qu'un instant. Immobile devant la porte de la chambre où se trouvait sa cible, il savourait les derniers instants de calme, avant de déchaîner les enfers.

Avec un profond souci de silence, il tourna la poignée de la porte, et entra dans la pièce.

Elle était là. Elle regardait la pluie tomber, et ses bras gracieusement levés torsadaient ses cheveux afin de les attacher à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Tenshi devina plus qu'il ne vit le renflement caractéristique que des baisers avaient laissé sur sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient encore fiévreux, de cette leur que seule l'amour pouvait donner. En trois enjambées, il fut derrière elle avant même qu'elle ne puisse se retourner.

D'une main, il entrava ses poignets graciles derrière son dos, et la bâillonna de l'autre. Il voyait de la peur dans ses prunelles écarquillées. La peur. La peur instinctive, animale, de bête traquée. Il pouvait sentir contre son torse les battements affolés de son cœur. Cela l'excita aussitôt, et son sexe durcit sur le champ. Néanmoins, ce fut d'une voix douce qu'il murmura à son oreille :

- Il va bientôt mourir… tu le sais… je sais que tu le sais… que tu te sois donnée à lui me contrarie beaucoup… mais ce sera la dernière fois de ta vie que tu l'approcheras... tu es à moi... ; Ça aussi, tu le sais …

Il s'enivrait de son odeur, du velouté de sa peau. Il parlait trop, et se laissait aller ; il perdait de vue ce pour quoi il était venu. Il lâcha la jeune femme et leva la main ; la violence de la gifle fit tomber la mécanicienne sur le lit, mais elle ne bougea pas, ne cria pas.

Cette garce semblait aimer ça.

Oui, elle allait l'aimer.

Il l'y obligerait, et cela lui plairait autant qu'a lui.

De son côté, Winry reconnu l'adjudant croisé dans le couloir de l'hôtel à Centrale. Ses yeux, oui, ce furent ses yeux qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille… et son sourire surtout, ce sourire carnassier qui l'avait tant mis mal à l'aise. Tandis qu'il lui racontait ces choses insensées avant qu'il ne la gifle, elle comprit que si elle se mettait à hurler, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer ; de plus, il y avait des chances pour que Edward se précipite immédiatement et il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'il serait déjà mort.

Elle devait garder la tête froide, et entrer dans son jeu, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la tue. Elle devait y arriver. Pour elle, pour les militaires présents, et pour Edward.

Surtout pour Edward.

D'abord, le convaincre.

Elle baissa la tête d'un air contrit et murmura :

- Je le sais… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… j'ai honte…

Les yeux brillants, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai… de la honte… mais tu peux racheter tes fautes…

Lorsqu'il fut au dessus d'elle, Winry serra les dents pour ne pas hurler son dégoût et continuer à être celle qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Elle ferma les yeux, et lorsque Tenshi l'embrassa, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. L'homme ne s'aperçut pas du filet de sang qui coula bientôt sur les draps.

Il releva la tête. Un bruit infime s'était entendre dans le couloir. Un cliquetis métallique… c'était lui. Elle aussi l'avait entendu, et elle se raidit brusquement, comme une pouliche effrayée. Alors, c'était maintenant que tout s'achevait… il n'avait pas pu encore la posséder comme il aurait aimé le faire… cela devrait attendre plus tard.

A regret, il quitta les lèvres de la mécanicienne, et se redressa. Il la regarda, et son désir fut encore chatouillé par la peur qu'il percevait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il murmura :

- Ne parles pas, ne dit rien… mais regarde… regarde comment je vais le tuer… pour toi…

Épouvantée, Winry regarda la poignée de la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et Ed entrer.

**********************************

Ed tourna la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre. Winry était étendue sur le lit, et il revit en un instant le spectacle qui s'était déroulé à ce même endroit quelques instants plus tôt, avant qu'il ne parte prendre une douche. Il ajusta la serviette éponge autour de son cou, en souriant à cette vision, et allait lancer une blague à la jeune femme, quand il comprit que quelque chose clochait : Winry demeurait immobile, et semblait en proie à une terreur qui la paralysait tout entière. Il s'immobilisa devant la porte, et fronça les sourcils :

_ Win ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air…

Mais avant même qu'il ne put finir sa phrase, une douleur aigue explosa sur un côté de son crâne, le privant instantanément de toutes ses forces. Et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, fut les yeux mouillés de larmes de son amie d'enfance.

* * *

_Me parlez pas de sadisme quant à la coupure du texte, etc, etc, c'est fait exprès. _

_Oui, je sais... ^_^_

_PS: Merci cré beaucoup aux personnes qui se sont aperçues,à la différence de moi, (la saison commence bien, si je suis déjà dans cet état, ça promet pour la suite o_O) que je m'étais trompée de fic... Un chapitre supplémentaire à une fic déjà terminée, il n'y a que moi pour faire ce genre de truc! =D Donc, voilà le chapitre à la bonne place, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé le four allumé ou un truc du genre. Je crois que je vais faire un tour dans ma cuisine histoire de vérifier... :p  
_

_J'ai pas fini de m'excuser de mes couenneries, moi... =D  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ah ben si la maintenance du site s'y mets aussi et m'empêche de publier, moi je vous l'dis: tout fout l'camp, bonnes gens ^^_

_Allez, je veux des reviews, ou je fais un caprice! XDD_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapitre 10 :_

Winry regardait l'homme attacher Edward sur une chaise, en serrant fortement les liens. Il savait visiblement qu'il pouvait faire des transmutations rien qu'en claquant les mains l'une contre l'autre, et aussi il prenait bien soin d'éloigner l'une de l'autre les paumes de l'alchimiste.

Dieu merci, il ne l'avait pas tué. Quand il s'était dissimulé derrière la porte, et avait levé son arme, Winry avait cru qu'il allait mettre sa menace à exécution sur le champ, et tuer Edward alors que celui-ci sortait de la douche, totalement vulnérable. Mais il avait abattu la crosse du pistolet sur la tête d'Edward, et n'avait pas tiré. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il se tournait vers elle et lui expliquait qu'il ne finissait jamais un contrat alors que sa cible avait le dos tourné.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule avec lui, que Edward était inconscient, et attaché sur une chaise, comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation ? Comment trouver une issue ?

Elle hurla :

- Réveille-toi, Edward ! Réveille-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Sauve nous !

Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

************************************

Les voix chuchotaient, le guidant à chaque pas dans sa tâche. Il entra dans le gîte sans encombre, un peu surpris par tant de facilités. Il s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage, lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement sourd qui l'arrêta dans son ascension. Il fit demi tour, et entra dans une pièce aménagée en dortoir ; là, deux hommes étaient attachés les mains derrière le dos, et un d'entre eux avait réussi à repousser le bâillon qui l'empêcher de parler jusqu'à présent. En le voyant arriver, celui qui avait parlé poussa un soupir de soulagement :

- Caporal Gray ! Enfin une tête connue… vite, dépêchez vous de nous libérer, Fuery et moi ; un psychopathe s'est introduit ici pour tuer le FullMetal… il faut intervenir !

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne bougeait pas et continuait à le regarder fixement, Breda s'énerva :

- Vous m'avez entendu, caporal ? Exécution, bon sang, le temps presse !

Un gémissement les interrompit ; les lunettes de travers et un caillot de sang au bord de la lèvre inférieure qui se voyait malgré son bâillon, Fuery venait de se réveiller. Il se débattit en prenant conscience de ses entraves, et tomba lourdement par terre, entraînant dans sa chute son compagnon.

Le caporal se précipita, et souleva les deux hommes afin de les rasseoir sur le lit, puis il se tourna vers Breda. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres minces :

- Je sais pertinemment qu'un tueur est sur les traces du Full Metal, second lieutenant… et je sais aussi qu'il a essayé à plusieurs reprises de l'éliminer, mais il a lamentablement échoué jusqu'à présent… j'ai cru à un moment, lorsqu'il a crevé vos pneus près des ravins, qu'il avait réussi, mais non, encore une fois, l'alchimiste s'en est sorti… ce gamin a vraiment une chance insolente.

- Quoi ? articula Breda, stupéfait ;… mais comment …?

- Comment je sais tout ça ? C'est très simple, second lieutenant Breda, c'est moi qui l'ai engagé… moi qui lui ai dit où se trouvait Edward Elric, moi qui l'ai informé de vos déplacements, moi qui lui ai indiqué le meilleur endroit où tendre une embuscade… Moi enfin qui ai saboté vos freins, afin de mettre davantage de chances du côté du tueur pour mener à bien sa mission…

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes cinglé, Gray ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Gray ? Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Je ne me suis jamais appelé David Gray, second lieutenant Breda… mais pourtant, vous me connaissez…

- Mais de quoi vous parlez, bon sang ?

- Mon nom est Richardson, second lieutenant … Hugo Richardson, plus précisément.

- Que… quoi ? vous êtes le…, Le Questionneur ? Alors depuis tout ce temps là, c'était vous ?

Breda sentit son compagnon remuer à ses côtés ; il n'avait pas réussi à retirer son bâillon, et ne pouvait qu'émettre des sons inarticulés ; cependant Breda ne s'y trompait pas ; il était aussi abasourdi que lui-même. Le sourire de Richardson s'élargit, et il acquiesça :

- Mais oui, second lieutenant Breda, c'était moi… ça a toujours été moi ! Quand je pense que j'étais sous votre nez, et ce depuis le début…

Brusquement, l'homme se redressa ; il semblait en proie à une agitation intérieure qui le faisait marmonner, sans regarder les deux militaires épouvantés :

- Oui, je sais bien, je dois mener à bien la mission… mais je devais leur expliquer, tu comprends… oui, je sais, eux aussi ne sont que des médiocres, mais il fallait que je leur dise… oui, oui, d'accord, j'y vais, ne te fâche pas…

Puis il se retourna, et regarda à nouveau Breda et Fuery, assis et immobilisés sur le lit de fortune de la pièce :

- Vous avez de la chance, tous les deux… il faut que j'y aille… je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous, sinon, il va se mettre en colère contre moi… mais je vous promets de revenir vous voir le plus vite possible ; en attendant, soyez sages.

Et allongeant les deux bras à une vitesse fulgurante, il attrapa les deux crânes des deux hommes, et les projeta violemment l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'écroulèrent aussitôt comme deux poupées de chiffons, inconscients. Puis l'homme se redressa, et sortit de sa poche un coupe-chou, qu'il déplia lentement.

Il se tourna vers les deux hommes affalés sur le lit, et parla à voix haute :

- Tu es sûr que je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper ? Non ? Même un tout petit peu ? Bon, bon, ne t'énerve pas, j'y vais…

Le coupe-chou toujours à la main, il sortit de la pièce et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

*********************************

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Des bruits confus, indistincts, l'avaient tiré de sa torpeur, et il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à reprendre ses esprits. Le sang battait violemment à ses tempes, comme si son crâne était devenu un tambour fou. Au milieu de ce vacarme, il entendait parler, et il cru reconnaître la voix de Winry.

Winry. Elle était en danger.

Il se souvenait de son expression d'épouvante, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Du coup, il rassembla ses maigres forces et ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était floue, mais il put se rendre compte que s'il se trouvait toujours dans la chambre, il était maintenu attaché sur une chaise. Il essaya de remuer doucement les mains, mais des cordes fortement serrées sur ses poignets lui mordirent immédiatement la peau. Rien à faire, il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait pas se libérer, ni claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pour transmuter la matière de ses liens, et s'en débarrasser.

Il respira doucement, profondément, afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Sa vision devenait moins floue, et le son crâne, toujours douloureux, faisait moins de bruit. Il pouvait de nouveau se concentrer.

Il y avait trois personnes dans la pièce. Winry, assise au milieu du lit, silencieuse, terrifiée, mais qui essayait de ne pas le montrer. Un homme qui lui tournait le dos, qu'il ne pouvait encore identifier, et un militaire, qu'il avait déjà vu sans ses rappeler où. Mais pourquoi personne ne venait le détacher ? Et qui l'avait assommé ?

L'homme inconnu se tourna brusquement vers lui, lui donnant par la même occasion la réponse à sa question, en répondant avec colère au militaire :

- Le FullMetal _est_ mon contrat ! Je dois le mener à bien !

- Plus rien ne vous y oblige, maintenant ; répondit sèchement son interlocuteur. De plus vous avez essayé plusieurs fois, pour le rater à chacune de vos tentatives. Je vous retire votre obligation. Mais ne craigniez rien, vous toucherez vos honoraires comme prévu.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Lorsque je suis engagé pour mener à bien un contrat, je l'accompli jusqu'au bout !

- C'est moi qui vous donne vos ordres, Tenshi ! Et je vous dis de laisser tomber la mort de l'alchimiste !

- et il restera en vie, alors ? Vous revenez sur votre décision ?

Pendant que les deux hommes se disputaient sa mort, Edward essaya encore de se libérer de ses liens.

En vain.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Winry. Celle-ci demeurait silencieuse, mais avait vu qu'il s'était réveillé. D'un infime mouvement de tête, il lui imposa de demeurer immobile, et il sut qu'elle avait compris.

Son attention se reporta sur les hommes qui continuaient de s'affronter, et vit soudain que l'un d'entre eux avait laissé un couteau posé sur le lit. Il eu très peur en voyant que le pied de Winry se déplaçait millimètre après millimètre afin de le récupérer. Encore une fois, Edward essaya de la dissuader, mais la jeune femme continua son manège. Il soupira discrètement ; quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, même la foudre n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer de chemin. Mais si elle se trompait, ou échouait, ils allaient mourir tous les deux.

Brusquement, l'homme inconnu que le caporal Gray (c'était bien ça ! le bibliothécaire taciturne à Centrale ! voilà où il l'avait vu !) avait nommé Tenshi fit basculer la tentative de Winry, en se penchant soudainement vers elle et la releva du lit par le bras d'un mouvement brusque. Edward se débattit violemment, au prix d'une douleur aiguë qui lui transperça le crâne, mais qu'il ignora : il ne pouvait supporter que ce porc puisse toucher son amie. Peine perdue, aucun des deux hommes ne faisait attention à lui. Mais leur sujet de conversation était maintenant la mécanicienne :

- Et elle ?

- Quoi, elle ?

- C'est un témoin important, elle a vu nos visages !

- Je me contrefous de cette petite dinde, mon vieux ; qu'elle reste en vie ou pas ne m'intéresse pas.

- Alors, laissez la moi !

- Hein ?

- Oui, comme compensation ! Je vous laisse le FullMetal, et vous me laissez la fille.

- Si vous voulez, mon vieux, je vous l'ai dit, elle ne m'intéresse pas.

- Très bien... dans ce cas là, si vous êtes satisfait, moi aussi…

Et brusquement, Winry se dégagea d'une secousse de l'homme qui la maintenait toujours contre lui, pour se ruer dans les bras de l'alchimiste attaché sur sa chaise :

- Non ! Hurla t-elle ; non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Je vous empêcherai de tuer Edward !

Elle criait d'une voix stridente et suraiguë qui surpris tout le monde, a commencer par le jeune homme blond ; bon sang, à quoi jouait elle ? Et pourquoi s'agitait-elle de la sorte ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler autour de lui, sans raisons apparentes.

Brusquement, il comprit : Winry avait profité de l'occasion pour ramasser l'arme déposée sur le lit, et ses jérémiades n'avaient pour but que de donner à Edward la lame qui lui permettrait de se libérer. Il serra entre ses doigts l'objet qu'elle venait de lui glisser subrepticement dans sa paume gauche, et ignora l'entaille qui venait de se faire tant l'engin était aiguisé, pour diriger correctement la lame sur ses nœuds.

Puis il commença à couper ses liens.

Pendant ce temps, le faux caporal, exaspéré par les cris de Winry, s'était tourné vers elle, l'avait secouée sans ménagements puis lui envoya méchamment et de toutes ses forces sa main en travers de la joue :

- Ça suffit, petite idiote ! Tu vas te taire, oui ? Je ne supporte plus tout le boucan que tu fais ! Je vais…

Et là, l'homme s'immobilisa ; en un instant, il venait de comprendre : des yeux, il avait cherché son outil qu'il se souvenait avoir posé sur le lit, et venait de voir qu'il n'y était pas. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la fille l'avait pris. Et si elle l'avait pris, quand elle s'était jeté au cou de l'alchimiste tout à l'heure, s'était pour… bon sang, le gamin allait se libérer !

Il repoussa sans ménagement Winry pour se jeter sur l'alchimiste et le tuer tout de suite, quand le tueur à gages s'interposa brusquement devant lui :

- Je ne vous permettrai pas de la brutaliser, Gray ! Elle est à moi, je vous le rappelle !

- Mais poussez-vous, espèce d'abruti ! Vous voyez pas qu'elle a réussi à…

Le Questionneur ne réussi pas à terminer sa phrase : un éclair bleuté venait brusquement d'illuminer la pièce, et un mur jaillit du sol pour se dresser devant les deux hommes.

- Non !

Le même cri de frustration sortit en même temps de la bouche des deux tueurs, mais Hugo Richardson fut le premier à réagir.

- Pauvre crétin… tout ça est de votre faute, encore une fois… je me demande bien pourquoi on dit que vous êtes le meilleur, dans le milieu !

Il attrapa Tenshi par le col, puis lui décocha un formidable coup de poing qui envoya l'ange valdinguer contre le mur créé par l'alchimiste. En tombant, il ouvrit la main, et laissa glisser son arme. Fou de rage, d'une colère froide terrifiante, Le Questionneur ramassa l'engin, et le pointa sans autre forme de cérémonie vers le front du tueur qu'il avait lui-même engagé :

- Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux… vous faites parti des médiocres, vous aussi…

Tenshi devina qu'il allait tirer, et se jeta de toutes ses forces sur le côté, réussissant ainsi à contourner un pan du mur qu'avait crée l'alchimiste, mais s'immobilisa un bref instant en la voyant, elle.

Ce fut cette hésitation qui lui fut fatale, car il ne fut pas assez rapide pour se mettre entièrement à l'abri ; ils purent entendre deux déflagrations discrètes, assourdies par le silencieux, et le corps du tueur angélique s'affaissa soudain, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa bouche alors qu'il utilisait ses dernières forces pour ramper vers la mécanicienne :

- Je… je voulais vous dire…

Bouleversée, Winry s'approcha du mourant, et se pencha vers lui, alors qu'il murmurait dans son dernier soupir :

- Jamais… jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un comme je vous ai aimé, vous.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent définitivement.

La suite demeura confuse dans l'esprit de Winry, car elle fut trop intense pour qu'elle puisse l'assimiler complètement.

Eblouie, malgré ses larmes, elle oublia un instant ce qui l'entourait, lorsque l'ange se dématérialisa de sa forme terrestre pour redevenir un pur esprit, se tenant debout devant elle. Il sourit très doucement à la jeune femme, avec une tendresse infinie, et elle ne put que lui rendre son sourire.

Ainsi, s'en était fini de ce paradoxe pour lui, mi-ange, mi-démon ; il allait pouvoir enfin connaître la paix, et demeurer tel qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être : un être bienveillant.

Puis l'ange déploya largement ses ailes immaculées, et s'éleva dans les airs, avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, elle tourna la tête et vit Le Questionneur se précipiter sur eux, les yeux fou, les traits déformés par la rage, la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri pourtant silencieux, pour s'immobiliser brutalement, comme s'il venait de percuter de plein fouet un mur invisible ; en fait, c'était l'auto-mail d'Edward, transformé en une longue lame acérée, qui venait de le transpercer de part en part, le clouant comme un papillon contre le mur.

Puis il glissa doucement, toujours dos au mur, et se retrouva assis sur ses talons.

Et ne bougea plus.

- Edward ! FullMetal boss !

La porte de la chambre vola en éclats sous les coups d'épaules conjuguées de Breda et de deux autres hommes, et une nuée de militaires armés jusqu'aux dents pénétra brusquement dans la pièce, ce qui créa un brouhaha indescriptible, et ajouta à sa confusion.

Winry put cependant réussir à comprendre, alors qu'une dizaine de personnes se penchaient vers eux, afin de voir comment ils allaient, que Breda et Fuery étaient prisonniers dans la pièce du bas, mais qu'ils avaient pu se libérer, et donner l'alerte pour demander des renforts. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit Edward faire disparaître le mur protecteur derrière lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés, et rendre à la pièce sa forme initiale, et ensuite se pencher sur le faux caporal. Tandis que les militaires emprisonnaient Le Questionneur dans une camisole, (« ainsi, Ed ne l'a pas tué… il est toujours vivant… ») Winry se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours assise par terre, le corps de Tenshi dans ses bras.

Ce fut Edward, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, qui la ramena à la réalité, et qu'elle put reprendre possession de ses moyens. Mais quand elle baissa les yeux, elle vit que ses mains étaient vides.

Elle éclata brusquement en sanglots incontrôlables.

* * *

_Comment ça, je ne ménage pas la blondinette? Allons... Ah bon? ^^ _

_A très vite pour le dénoument final! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Et ben voilà, une nouvelle histoire qui s'achève... Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivie, et MERCI à ceux qui ont surmontés leur timidité pour me laisser des reviews! ^^_

_J'espère que cela vous a plus quand même un peu...._

_Enjoy pour la dernière fois! _

_Hagaren_

_

* * *

  
_

_Épilogue :_

Ses pas décidés résonnèrent dans le couloir, se faisant plus bruyants au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la cellule. Le médecin se tenait près de lui, essayant de suivre son allure, tout en lui expliquant le dossier du patient et se tordant les mains : il savait qu'il avait fait preuve d'une négligence et d'une bêtise extraordinaire en relâchant la surveillance de l'hôpital, et il savait surtout que son interlocuteur n'était pas dupe de ses simagrées :

- Depuis son évasion, et maintenant que nous l'avons de nouveau parmi nous, nous avons renforcé sa surveillance. Oh, c'est sûr, depuis sa blessure, il encore trop faible pour pouvoir tenter une autre évasion, mais sait on jamais…

- Surtout que la dernière fois, s'il avait pu s'échapper, c'était à cause de votre négligence, n'est ce pas, Docteur ?

- Et bien en fait…

- C'est surtout qu'il a pu revenir ici, au milieu de vous pour torturer puis tuer son ancien acolyte… en prenant les accréditations d'un de vos collègues, c'est ça ?

Il aimait beaucoup voir ce médecin prétentieux rougir et bafouiller pour masquer ses erreurs ; après tout, cela ne lui faisait pas de mal qu'on lui rappelle qu'a cause de sa stupidité, il n'avait pas pu mener à bien sa mission.

- Et bien, oui, en effet… le Docteur Sarel a été retrouvé à son domicile, quelques jours après sa visite ici… il avait été torturé de la même façon que Darakian, mais il n'était pas sous tranquillisants, lui…

Il était arrivé devant la cellule capitonnée, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur : adossé à une planche, les bras immobilisés par une camisole, et un masque rigide enserrant sa tête, Le Questionneur demeurait immobile. Seuls ses yeux, où la folie brillait toujours, prouvaient qu'il était conscient qu'il allait recevoir une visite.

- Ainsi, c'est à cause des voix qu'il entendait qu'il était devenu une machine à tuer, et qu'il s'était focalisé sur Edward Elric…

- En effet, répondit le médecin, visiblement heureux de revenir sur un terrain moins glissant pour lui ; c'est en effet principal de la schizophrénie, et sans cela, il aurait été un homme tout à fait charmant, et…

- Merci Docteur, je me passerai de vos explications, le coupa l'homme en face de lui. Maintenant, soyez assez aimable de me laisser seul avec lui, et de faire en sorte que l'on ne nous dérange pas. Si toutefois c'est dans vos compétences… ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire ironique.

Le médecin rougit encore une fois sous l'insulte à peine déguisée, mais ne releva pas l'affront ; il se contenta de baisser la tête et de répondre :

- Bien sûr, Monsieur… je vais donner des ordres. Personne ne viendra déranger votre interrogatoire.

- Bien ! je vous remercie. Laissez nous, voulez vous ?

Sans demander son reste, le médecin tourna les talons et se précipita vers le bureau des infirmiers.

L'homme sourit et pénétra dans la cellule blanche, où le numéro 207 était inscrit au dessus de la porte.

Il marcha lentement vers le malade, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et soupira :

- Hugo, Hugo… comme tu m'as déçu ! J'avais fondé de grands espoirs en toi… j'ai suivi tes agissements de loin, afin de savoir comment tu allais faire pour tuer le FullMetal… et tu as échoué. Quelle déception, vraiment ! Après tout, ce n'est qu'un gamin…

- Et qu'auriez vous fait, dites moi ? Vous m'auriez réintégré dans le corps de l'armée, peut être ? Et me donner une médaille ? Réussit à ricaner Hugo, malgré les barreaux de son masque qui lui déformaient la bouche.

- Mais oui, pourquoi pas ? tu aurais même pu monter en grade…

- Et vous auriez atteint votre but, la mort d'Edward Elric, sans que personne ne se doute de rien…

- En effet, Hugo, en effet… mais à cause de toi, tout est à recommencer. A croire que je n'arriverai pas à le faire éliminer…

- Vous m'en voyez navré, ricana l'homme entravé. Mais dites moi, et si je me mettais à parler, hein ? Si je racontai à tout le monde que c'est vous qui m'aviez engagé pour tuer l'alchimiste ? Ça ferait désordre, pour votre carrière, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Et qui te croirai, mon pauvre Hugo ? N'oublie pas où tu te trouves, et que tu es cinglé…

- Mais les médecins ont mis au point un traitement très efficace… d'ici peu, je serai guéri… j'entends de moins en moins ces voix, c'est tout dire !

- Alors Hugo, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire une chose…

Et avant même que Richardson pu réaliser, l'homme en face de lui avait dégainé son épée, et l'avait transpercé de part en part.

Tandis qu'il mourait, il se rendit compte que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il recevait une lame dans le corps, mais qu'a la différence d'Edward Elric, l'homme qui le poignardait maintenant voulait vraiment sa mort.

Puis tout devint noir.

****************************

Le militaire essuya soigneusement son épée avant de la glisser dans son fourreau. Il était tranquille, même si les médecins allaient comprendre que c'était lui le meurtrier du Questionneur, ils ne parleraient pas, par peur des représailles. Bah, ça ne leur fera qu'un cinglé de moins à soigner, après tout…

Il sortit de la cellule, et fit un signe discret de la main a son intendance : aussitôt, son secrétaire affable, carnet de notes à la main se retrouva a ses côtés, marchant derrière lui, car il n'arrivait jamais à suivre ses grandes enjambées :

- Vous allez convoquer le Colonel Mustang le plus vite possible ; il va envoyer Edward Elric en mission dans ces prochains jours.

Son secrétaire eu un léger mouvement de recul, mais ne demeura imperturbable : il savait que le FullMetal avait été sérieusement mis à l'épreuve au cours de sa dernière mission, et que le second lieutenant Breda et le sergent Fuery avaient été également blessés en le protégeant. Mais il ne pouvait pas discuter les décisions de son supérieur, et se contenta de répliquer :

- A vos ordres, Furher King Bradley.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

_A très bientôt (quand, je l'ignore, mais j'y travaille, promis! ^^) pour de nouveaux récits! _

_Les prochains seront axés sur l'oeuvre de Tite Kubo et Bleach, avec toujours les mêmes ingrédients: des questions dans tous les sens, un peu d'action et, sinon ce ne serait pas moi, des lemon, of course! =p._

_Mais je reviendrai certainement à mes premières amours, et m'occuperai du cas Roy-Riza, pour changer un peu ^^  
_

_Encore merci à mon Cher Ami Herr Magog pour sa participation ô combien talentueuse dans cette modeste fic. Puissions nous de nouveau écrire ensemble, Mon Bien Cher! ^^  
_

_Ah, la la, vous me manquez déjà, mes (rares) lecteurs.... Merci à vous pour votre patience envers mes parutions en dents de scie._

_Allez hop, je retourne à mon clavier!  
_

_Bizzz_

_Hagaren  
_


End file.
